The wolf and the Papillion
by hanonmm
Summary: Alex is the shy, unnoticed girl in her school. She was practically a nobody until Seth Clearwater imprints on her. Trying to find her comes a lot easier when he sees that Alex is Claire's ballet teacher assistant and Seth tries his best to be there for her and protect her but with new dangers approaching, it might take a little more then being a werewolf to protect her.
1. The Papillion and her Lost Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"One, two, three and one, two, three" Madam Bertram said clapping her hands as they moved from first position to second position to third position and then to 4th position and so on.

I watched as each girl clumsily raised their arms, ungraceful as they moved throughout the positions. I smiled though, remembering I was once like that, it was such a long time ago. If I remembered correctly I had a hard time doing moving into 4th position. Now what I have a hard time doing is getting the solo for the upcoming recital.

"No, no, no" Madam Bertram stated and each girl stopped, looking confused. She sighed before turning off the music. "You need to be graceful, like a Papillion or a swan"

I racked my brain for the translation of a Papillion.

"A what?" a girl asked making me snap out of thoughts. Oh... never talk back, or ask any questions when Madam Bertram spoke in French. I watched as Madam Bertram narrowed her eyes into slits glaring at the girl.

"Madam Bertram?" I asked meekly and she turned right toward me with her fierce glare. Each and every girl turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks flush, I never really liked all the attention focused on me but I cleared my throat slightly. "I was wondering if I can quickly show them how to do the positions"

"Oh, Alexandria, my sweet Papillion, you truly understand the gracefulness of one. Please go right ahead" Madam Bertram said gesturing toward the bar. I quickly and quietly walked over to the bar, placing my feet and hands into first position, transferring toward second position, keeping my toes pointed and trying to be as elegant as possible.

When I had finished, everybody clapped and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Madame Bertram nodded in approval.

"Now, everyone, you've seen an example, you can do it!" Madame Bertram encouraged making my jaw slack shocked. Not once, has Madam Bertram has ever encouraged everyone at once. She must be in one hell of a good mood, which is slightly weird, considering how angry she was earlier. I shrugged off her weird behavior as I once more watched the girls dance. They were still clumsy but they have a more stable foundation. Their legs weren't shaking anymore.

* * *

I stretched feeling my back crack as I waited for the bus driving up to take me to school. I don't really know why I don't go to school in Forks then the one in La push. Forks high school is closer to dad, who I always spent my time with. It's not like I hate mom or something, it's just dad understands me when it comes to… well me in general. He doesn't try to make me stop dancing and he knows all my favorite foods and my favorite color, mom on the other hand tries me get me to anything other than dancing. I let out sigh thinking about the argument we had last night.

"_Hey Mom" I called out walking up the steps toward my room._

"_Hey honey, there's a surprise in your room" I raised an eyebrow at mom's reply before continuing up the steps toward my room. I fixed my bag pack before opening my door and stepping in. I dropped my bag in shock and horror; I can't believe she did this…_

"_Mom!" I yelled turning around when I head mom's footsteps._

"_What happened?" Mom asked and I let out a huff._

"_What did you do to my room?" I asked gesturing toward it. Usually my room had the light lavender color with my dance posters of. Ballet shoes were on the shoe rack next to my bookcase which was right to the wall and filled with my different stuffed animals and my bed sheets were the nice green ones with orange and yellow flowers on it._

_Now, my room was yellow, the color I detest the most. Well I can stand it if it was a little, but not like this. This is not acceptable. Not that I hate bright colors or anything because I love bright colors, it just… a gross color__...__ Like orange. Anyway, my dance posters were all gone and were replaced by drawings of swirls or something. I don't what it was, it was just weird. My shoe rack was gone along with my ballet slippers, including these new cute pairs I bought. In its place was a make-up counter, a big mirror and make-up all over the table. My bookcase was no longer filled with my stuffed animals, but with actual books. My sheets were replaced with these ugly orange and yellow ones._

"_Oh I remolded it" Mom answered. "Don't you like it?"_

"_No" I stated, I felt the guilt wash over me when I saw the look on mom's face, but I'm not going to act like I like my room when I hate it. "Where are all my things?" I asked._

"_Honey, that doesn't-"_

"_Where are they?" I repeated._

"_Some of the things I sold online, and others I gave away but there are some__-"_

"_You did what?!" I asked horrified and shocked. I can't believe she did this._

"_Well I thought it was good for a change"_

"_You thought, what about me?" I asked. "All of those ballet slippers cost a fortune, my dance posters were my inspiration, my stuffed animals and my sheets are my memories and I hate the color yellow!"_

"_Don't take the tone with me" Mom snapped._

"_Don't take that tone?" I asked. "How can I not? When you don't even realize that you've done everything wrong and everything is ruined"_

"_Alex-"_

"_Where are my things that you didn't give away or sell?" I asked through gritted teeth._

"…_."_

"…."

"_Well…" I said hands out._

"_I don't want to answer" Mom said as she childishly crossed her arms and turned her head. I screamed frustrated. Mom turned back to me with narrowed eyes as I full blown out glare at her. "There in the basement-"_

_I ran past her, down the steps and toward the basement. Mom was right at my heels as I walked down the basement steps. I turned on the lights, looking around for some kind of box and found them in the corner. I ran toward them, slightly surprised at the amount. I opened a box to reveal all my ballet slippers even the new cute pair and sighed relived._

"_I still have to send them off" Mom stated as she reached toward my ballet shoes. I acted instinct and slapped her hands away._

"_Don't touch them" I stated as I closed the box._

"_Alexa-"_

"_I don't care what you do, but if you give or sell any of my things away I will grab everything and go live with dad"_

"_But custody-"_

"_If I cared about those stupid laws I would have said something," I snapped taking 2 boxes. I stumbled a bit at first and would have fallen over if not for mom._

"_Here the least I can do is help-"_

"_Don't you even try" I stated pulling away, and with a glare and before carrying everything up the steps. When I had managed, mom wouldn't talk to me._

I rubbed my temples as I thought of the previous night. Mom has the most serious mood swings and she is the one person who gets on my nerves like this.

While was I was preoccupied by my thoughts, I didn't notice the bus pull up but luckily some rude person bumped into me when they were getting on the bus. I quickly got on, and slid into an open seat and looked out the window. I sighed banging my head on the window.

"Ah…" I said turning away from the window rubbing the red spot, soon to be bump on my forehead.

* * *

"Alex, Alex, excuse me, Alex!" I blinked as the music stopped and I heard my name. I slid my headphones off, turning around to see Mandy panting and her hair a mess.

"Hey…?" I answered unsure. Mandy looked up a fierce glare in her eyes. I coughed, rubbing my neck awkwardly and avoiding eye contact. Suddenly Mandy's bag whipped my arm.

"Ow!" I cried out avoiding her bag.

"I've been calling you for the last minute for help while was I getting trampled!" She cried out as she continued to hit me.

"Okay I get it, I'm sorry" I said wincing.

"Better be" Mandy stated fixing her outfit and hair and finally stopped hitting me. I let out a sigh of relief as I got my books. "What are you listening to anyway?" Mandy asked eyeing my headphones.

"Something you wouldn't like" I stated closing my clocker.

"Hey, don't be such a downer, it's almost the end of the school year-"

"And then we be back and have to repeat the entire year-"

"Yes but then we only have the repeat 2 more years after that" Mandy stated a grin on her face. I smiled rolling my eyes. Mandy was also so optimistic, it's so hard to be grouchy around her. "So what's wrong anyway?"

"My mother" I said with a sigh on the remembrance of what had happened.

"Ouch, what did she do?" Mandy asked.

"She, without my permission redecorated my entire room" I stated and Mandy gasped.

"No" I nodded.

"Yeah and she painted it yellow and was about to give all my things away"

"Even your ballet slippers"

"Especially my ballet slippers"

"Geez, your mom seriously needs to take a chill pill" Mandy stated probably remembering the time Mom tried to get me to try out for cheerleading bribing the teachers so I make it. Obviously I quit, cheerleading was too noticeable and no one was really nice.

"Right-"I bumped into a wall falling back on the floor my things scattered.

"Man…" I mumbled as I began to pick up my books.

"Oh, sorry, let me help" a voice stated making me look up to see Seth Clearwater. A blush instantly raised and mentally smacked myself for blushing. He was probably one of the most wanted people at this school but that didn't include me. I just don't go for the cute, tall, type of person…. Alright who am I kidding? I think he is one of the best-looking guys there is but that doesn't step away from the fact that I'm the shy, un-pretty nobody and there's also the fact he probably doesn't know my name.

"No, I-I-I-It's o-o-okay" I stammered, noticing the books in his hands, and took them away. Seth looked up and I felt my blush deepen as I looked into his eyes, his warm chocolate brown eyes. I looked down and rapidly picked up my things. "Sorry for running into you" I said quickly as I stood up and grabbed Mandy.

"Hey wait-" I was long gone to hear the rest of what Seth had said.

3rd P.O.V

Seth blinked as he felt someone bump into him. He looked down to see a girl picking up her things.

"Man…" she mumbled and Seth felt the guilt wash over as he bent down.

"Oh, sorry, let me help" Seth stated after a quick apology as he began helping pick up her books. He eyed her books in slight surprise. 'French 1 and Spanish 2'

Who takes 2 languages at the same time?

"No, I-I-I-It's o-o-okay" the girl stammered, quickly taking the two books Seth had picked up and making him look up. His jaw dropped at the sight. She probably the most beautiful girl in the world, her curly blonde locks that just looked so soft; he just wanted to reach out and twirl it around his finger. Her eyes were bold and blue with a hint of silver. Her skin was pale and her cheeks had a natural rosy color. She didn't wear any make-up or- She suddenly looked down. Seth frowned in response to the movement but she quickly stood up all her books messily in her arms. "Sorry for running into you" She apologized quickly, grabbing a wrist of another girl and running away.

"Hey wait a second!" Seth called out but she had turned the corner and disappeared. He stood up and took a step but then heard something crack under his foot. Revealing what was under was a silver charm bracelet that had a broken charm. He cursed, something he didn't do often and rapidly picked up the charm bracelet and quickly followed the girl but when he got around the corner, the hall was filled with students. Where in the world is he going to find her? He didn't even know her name. He let out a sigh as he clutched the charm bracelet his hand.

* * *

"Oh my god, you just talk to one of the most wanted guys in school" Mandy stated looking at Alexandra who was splashing cold water over her face.

"No, I just made myself look like an idiot in front of one of the most wanted guys in school" Alexandra corrected, grabbing some paper towels and drying her face.

"Same thing" Mandy stated waving it off with a grin. "So when I can start planning the wedding?"

"Shut up" Alex stated pushing her away, looking in the mirror, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed an extra rubber band on her wrist about to pull it up when she noticed something missing. A panicked gasp erupted as she dropped her hair, it falling back down.

"What happened?" Mandy asked as Alex began to rub her wrist and then search her body.

"My charm bracelet!" she panicky stated, her attention focused on Mandy, her hands on her shoulders, startling Mandy at the sudden movement.

"What charm brace- Oh…" Mandy said coming into realization at Alex's bugged eyed emergency.

"It's gone" She said shaking Mandy.

"O-okay, first stop shaking me" Mandy ordered and Alex obediently stopped shaking her and went to pacing the room.

"Alright, now listen" Mandy stated as Alex continued to pace. "Listen" She said grabbing Alex's arm and turning her and gaining all of Alex's attention.

"The bracelet is probably in the hallway or it might have caught on something or it might be in your locker"

"Right, you're probably right, please be right" Alex said as she started to pace again. Mandy sighed, she knew how important that bracelet was. It was from her grandma who out of her entire family was the most supportive with her dream, as to buying her first real pair of ballet slippers and the charm bracelet to keep her luck. Alex never took it off especially since her grandma passed away a couple months back.

The bell rang for class erupting Alex's panic attack.

"We'll find it after school, hopefully someone found and returned it to the front office or something" Mandy replied to Alex's panicked look.

"Right," Alex said as she flicked her nails together. Mandy was one of the smartest people in school, so her answer was logical and had to be right, right?

It suddenly hit Alex as she was trying her best to focus on the lesson being taught.

'_A Papillion, it means butterfly…'_


	2. Ocean Eyes

Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V

I don't know why that translation just popped into my head, I mean I just was thinking of my bracelet which I hopefully will find and then the lesson at hand and then the translation just popped up. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it and trying to focus on the lesson, if I don't get straight A's this year, mom will actually take away dancing with the excuse of me studying.

At the end of the lesson, I bolted out the door and rushed down the hall as people crowded in. Today was Friday meaning I would spend the weekend at dad's house and then have my dance lessons and everything but I can't do it without my bracelet. My lucky charm, the only gift I've ever truly loved especially since Grandma was gone, so I'm relaying and betting on everything Mandy's options.

Mandy is a lot quicker than I am which is slightly surprising since I'm the more athletic one and taller one but she is the captain of the girls track and field team, so she ran as soon as school let out down the office to see if it was there, if not then, well... I'm screwed. I will be unlucky for the rest of my life.

At her guilty look, I knew that it wasn't there.

"No?" I chocked out, she slowly shook her head and I sighed. I knew I was expecting too much.

"Alex, I'm so sorry"

"Its okay" I managed to say with a fake smile. Mandy blinked taken aback but before she can say anything I hugged her good-bye. "See you Monday" I called out before rushing with the crowd to get the buses.

I sighed as sat down in my seat; I can't believe I lost it... So much for luck.

3rd P.O.V

Seth couldn't believe it, he finally found his imprint, and his soul mate and he didn't even know her name and he broke something of hers, something that could have been extremely important to her.

"It is alright pup" Jared comfortably stated as Seth continued to search all the faces hoping to see his imprint. Seth however just ignored Jared and continued to look. "You'll find her"

"Yeah, there not many people here especially if they have blonde hair" Kim added but as the last kids filed out, Seth slumped down with a broken-hearted look on his face.

The pack looked at each other, unaware of what to do before, they wanted to help and comforted him but are not entirely sure how.

"Come on, let's go the Emily's I'm sure she will have lunch made by now" Quill spoke up as he jumped in the driver's seat. Everybody soon filed out till it was just Jared and Seth.

"Come on Seth, Let's go eat"

"Yeah, okay..." He stated as he followed Jared, looking back to see once more and then looking at the charm bracelet with the broken charm.

Alex finished packing her things, looking distastefully at her room before hoisting her things over her shoulders and departing the room. At the front door, she put her things down by the two boxes full of her things that consisted of what was in her old room and check her watch to see what time her father was arriving.

She wondered why it couldn't be summer already, summer is the time she spent with her dad and could have more freedom, and not be with her mom.

"Alex, why do you have those boxes with you?" At the sound of her mother's voice, Alex turned to her to see her wearing her apron.

"I'm taking them to dad's house because I at least know he won't try to sell them"

"But you don't even wear some of old shoes and most are broken down" her mother protested.

"Mom" Alex said through gritted teeth. "I wear all of them and ballet shoes cost a lot, I can't afford new ones, I barely afforded the ones I just bought"

"And how did you buy them, may I ask?"

"No you can't"

"Alex"

"I have a job"

"What?"

"Mom, I'm 16 years old, I think I can have a part time job"

"You're too young," She waved off her daughter's protest. "Does your father know about this?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Alex sighed with relief.

"Thank god"

"Alexandra, we are not-"

"Hey daddy" Alex cut off her mom as she opened the door to reveal her dad.

"Hey Alex, ready to go"

"Yeah hold on" Alex chirped as she the boxes and walked over to her dad.

"Tim, did you know about her working part-time?"

"Of course I did" her dad answered as he took the boxes from Alex. Alex then turned and retrieved her overnight bags.

"Do you know how dangerous it could be, especially at her age?"

"Cindy she's not 5, she 16 years old and should hold some of her responsibility"

"Alright, let's go" Alex interrupted before a big fight could erupt. "Bye mom"

"Alexandra-"

"Bye" Alex shut the door and practically ran to her dad's car which was already parked on the side of the street, in front of the house.

"Alex!" Alex heard mom call out as she threw my things in.

"Dad, drive"

"Yes ma'am" Her dad took off.

Seth P.O.V

"Seth, will you shut up?" Leah barked as I moaned and groaned in misery. I don't even know her name or anything about her! This sucks, I finally find my imprint and I don't know anything about her…except her beautiful curls and big blue eyes….

I let out another howl of misery as I slumped down on the table.

"Oh Seth honey, eat a muffin" Emily's voice resounded from above and I groaned again. How can I think about food at a moment like this?

"I'm not hungry"

"…"

"…."

I sighed thinking about her, her small frame, her pale skin and shiny blonde hair… she was so beautiful… how is it I don't know a thing about her?

"Well there's some good news" Kim's voice chirped making me look from the table as she inspected the broken charm.

"What's that?" I sulked.

"Her name is Alex" I jumped up, my chair hitting the back of the floor.

"How do you know that?"

"Well the charm you broke was a heart, and you broke it into two… and I noticed it had some an engraving on it and I put them together, and ta-dah, her name appears" Kim stated as she showed me the charm. True to her word, it did have some kind of engraving on it.

'_To my dear Alex, _

_May your dreams come true'_

"Seth… you're suffocating me" Kim whispered and I blinked realizing that I had my arms around her in a tight hug. I heard Jared growl and I let go of her.

"Sorry Kim" I stated with a grin as I looked at the charm bracelet.

"You're welcome" Kim said with a smile. "I'm okay Jared" she added looking over to said boy who had wrapped his arms around her protectively. I grinned sheepishly as I grabbed a nearby muffin, avoiding Jared's glare.

* * *

"So why am I taking her?"

"You need to go out" Quill answered.

"But she's your imprint" I pointed out, this was unfair, why do I have to be the one to take Claire to ballet? She doesn't even like me that much, well enough to a certain point.

"Yes, I know" he snapped. "But I'm going on patrol with Embry and Paul"

"What about Jared?"

"He's got a doctor's appointment with Kim"

"Sam?"

"He needs to be here for Emily" he sighed. "Look, it's just this once pup" I growled at the nickname, but he ignored it.

"And you need to get out, your obsessing about this girl too much"

"But it's the weekend, and I can't see her till Monday" I whined.

"Exactly, so go get some fresh air" I sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but you owe me"

"Thanks man" Quill grinned slapping me on the back.

"And don't forget to record" he stated seriously handing me a tape recorder and I sighed.

Going with Claire wasn't as bad as I thought, except for the fact when we walked to the dance studio after I had locked the car she had numerous told me to hurry or else she would be late. I sighed grabbing her change of clothes as she jumped over the cracks, probably thinking of that saying: 'If you step on a crack, you'll break your mother's back'. I had to admit though; she did hop pretty fast for a 3 year old-no wait, 3 and a half.

She also insisted that she wear her tutu but Quill had said it was too cold out for that, even though it was summer. When I mentioned it, he either ignored it or didn't care. Either way, they had made a compromise-so Claire was wearing jeans and a normal pink t-shirt but with a big pink fluffy tutu strapped around her waist. As we walked, I kept out my eye for the ballet sign, remembering Quill's words of wisdom.

'_It's the only sign in French, so it's pretty much unreadable'_

"Here we are" I chimed grabbing her hand as she beamed at me as I opened the door leading into the ballet studio. Walking in, the cool air hit me as I looked around. It was a nice place, organized and neat and had a sitting area where parents were reading magazines as their kids were playing with the blocks and toys given as a front desk was on the other side, it being a huge half-circle.

"Um, Hi" I stated as Claire went off to go play. The girl in the front blinked from her magazine looking up at me and I noticed she was fairly pretty with her brown hair and sky blue eyes but I compared her blue eyes to Alex's.

"Hi there" she said batting her eyelashes. I would be lying if I said girls didn't do this at school as well so I have gotten used to it but it was still pretty weird to be looked like that.

"I'm here for my…. Cousin's ballet lesson" I stated and she nodded, clicking on the computer.

"Name?" she asked looking at me.

"Claire"

"I mean yours" She stated giggling.

"O-oh… um… Seth" I stated awkwardly and she giggled again.

"I'm Natasha- also one of the best" she bragged with a smile.

"Okay…" I stated a bit unsure on where to go with this. "Can you tell me about my cousin's lesson?"

"Oh, Claire you said right?" she asked focusing back on the computer. I nodded as she began to click away. "Claire Young?" she asked and I nodded. "You guys are actually pretty early" she noted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe half an hour to 20 minutes" she stated and I sighed. I should have known Quill take the time to make sure Claire was here on time. "But you guys can go in if you want, Alex's in there and she can lead Claire into some stretches"

"Alex?" I asked thinking of her ocean eyes- my ocean eyes.

"Yeah, your from La push right?" she asked noticing my appearance and I nodded. "You might know her, she goes to your school" I felt a flutter of hope my imprint of here before I whacked it away. I mean seriously what are the chances of me finding here of all places. Well pretty big I hope.

"Anyway, come on I'll take you to her" Natasha stated as she hopped over the front desk landing in front of me.

"Claire" I called out and said girl turned over to look at me.

"Aw, she's so cute" Natasha cooed as Claire walked over taking my hand. "Hi, I'm Natasha" she introduced with a smile.

"I'm Claire" Claire greeted back with a big smile showing her gapping teeth making Natasha chuckle.

"So come along- Alex is just practicing her routine for the upcoming show"

"Show?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do a couple every year- spring break, thanksgiving" Natasha answered. "Alex is practicing but she's going to get the lead- she usually does, so it's not any surprise

"What is it?" Claire asked hearing our conversation.

"Swan lake" Natasha answered.

"What did you mean it isn't a surprise if she got the lead?" I asked.

"Well we have the best" she stated gesturing toward herself. "And we have the top- which is Alex"

I felt a swell of pride at the mention of this but this I shooed it away. While there might be a slight chance it's ocean eyes- I hardly think she be here in Port Angeles.

"Wait, will Claire be in Swan Lake?" I asked curious. Natasha hummed in thought before shaking her head.

"I don't think so, but then again I'm not entirely sure- you have to ask Alex or one of the teachers" Natasha explained. "Oh were here"

Stopping at a door, Natasha swung it open to reveal a large spacious area with wooden floors and mirrored walls with bars attached to them all. But the thing I noticed wasn't any of this but the beautiful creature in the middle who was slowly turning.

Her blonde hair was slicked back and pulled into a bun, her eyes gently closed showing off her long lashes as white headphones were put in her ear as she slowly lifted her leg, spinning It around her as she finished she then turned into a series of small turns.

"Wow" Claire mumbled amazed by Alex but then who wasn't- she was breathtaking. But then as she continued to turn, her eyes were still closed so she didn't see the poles and she ran straight into them, hitting herself and she cringed opening her eyes as she grasped her thigh in pain bending down.

Before I even realized it myself- I dropped Claire's bag, quickly running over to her and grasped her gently.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she looked up at me in total surprise, her eyes deep and blue like the ocean.

My ocean eyes.


	3. Mine

Chapter 3

Alex P.O.V

I was in pain- no surprise there; it makes me wonder how I even got past lead roles noting how ungraceful and clumsy I was. I had been off my game today- no surprise there as I had constantly kept thinking of my charm bracelet imagining the worst scenario that happened to it: lost, broken, someone threw it in the river.

I'll admit I'm an over thinker and am always constantly in worry but can you blame me? My charm bracelet is like my good luck charm and if I don't have it, it won't have any faith on what I'm doing on that stage.

So that's how I ended up trying to drill in the recital into my mind and body so I absolutely know I won't screw it up and then I ran into the pole. I don't even know how but it hurt a lot which would make sense because it wasn't a pillow or anything.

So holding my thigh I held my breath as I felt the already forming bruise when something warm- hot even wrapped their arms around me. Blinking I looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes of Seth Clearwater. I was surprised at the amount of worry and concern he held as he held my gaze and of course the fact he was here. Why was here?

I saw his mouth move, possibly forming a question and I considered what the question might have been and why I couldn't hear him other than the soft music of my ballet-

Oh... Blushing at my stupidity, I removed one of my earphones.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked and he blinked the worry disappearing before it quickly reappeared ten-folds.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently.

"Oh, I'm fine" I answered and he gave me a disbelieving stare. "I'm serious" I said with a short laugh.

Standing up, Seth assisted me making me blush again as I flexed my leg, wincing slightly at the bruise. I'm most probably going to have to put some ice on that.

"Are you sure you alright?"

"I'm perfect" I answered with a reassuring smile.

"Geez, who knew you, could flirt?" Looking over I saw Nat, with a widening smirk making me blush even redder.

"Shut up, I'm not flirting" Laughing she rolled her eyes as she gestured toward a little girl with black hair pulled into 2 pigtails and the biggest brown eyes. So in other words, she's possibly one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"This is Claire, she arrived a bit early and I was wondering if you can go through the stretches with her"

"Hi Claire" I smiled as she shyly waved back. "I'm Alex"

"Anyway- I'll be back at the front desk, all alone- bored out of my mind..." Nat stated exaggerating the situation as she hinted that she wanted to stay. Usually I would have said something but Nat was in charge of the front desk and she held that responsibility and I certainly did not want to get in trouble because she didn't go back.

"Have fun" She frowned, obviously not expecting that and she stuck her tongue out.

"You suck"

"I love you too" She let out a smile before leaving.

"So Claire- ready to start-" I stopped short realizing something. Seth was still holding onto me. "Oh...umm... can you let me go?" I asked my cheeks flushing. Seth surprising blushed as well as he let go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry" he apologized with a sheepish smile making me smile back. It was weird; I mean I've never even noticed he was still holding on to me, it just felt natural. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turned to Claire- waving her over.

It was then I noticed her attire- her clothes were jeans and a t-shirt, with a pink tutu over her jeans. Overall it reminded me of my first ballet lesson and made me smile.

"Claire, why don't we go and change your clothes into something a bit more comfortable?" I asked and she nodded as I led her out toward the dressing rooms. Seth following as I grabbed her exchange of clothes- surprised at the sudden weight of it.

"Here, let me take it" Seth's voice rumbled as he grasped Claire's bag off me. I laughed embarrassed.

"Thanks" he smiled as we made our way to the dressing rooms. He gave Claire her bag who instantly insisted she change herself and walked into the dressing rooms.

An awkward silence crept between us as I fiddled with my own tutu.

"So-" we both stopped short looking at each other and let out a laugh. Calming down, Seth insisted that I ask my question first.

"Is Claire you sister?" I asked, I mean I knew of his older one- Leah, and she was pretty cool but I'm not going to lie, she scared me.

"No, she's my cousin" he answered making me nod. "I do have a sister though"

"Leah right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she can be a bit mean" he admitted making me giggle a bit.

"Sisters are like that" I replied with a thoughtful nod.

"Do you have a sister?"

"I used to" I answered thinking of Chloe. "She died a little while back"

"Oh... I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" I stated with a smile looking back at him. "But I've never had an older sister- what's it like?"

"Not like what you're thinking" he stated seeing my excited look making me laugh.

"Probably" I admitted making him chuckle. We faded into a comfortable silence as we heard the rustle of fabric.

"Um, hey" Seth stated making me look up at him. "I was kind of wondering if you... um... would-" he coughed clearing his throat. I've never seen him like this but I think it's pretty cute how he was all flustered but it made me curious on why he was flustered. "If you wanted to go out?" he rushed out.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Not like a date or anything, but like a walk or something" he added, his cheeks flushing. I blinked still surprised- I mean I'm not the girl to be asked out; less by Seth Clearwater- Mr. Hottie but it's not like a date or anything, just a walk. As I thought about it, the more upset and disappointed I was that it wasn't an actual real date.

However that fact may be, he still asked me out and that made me flustered as I bit my lip before nodding.

"Yeah, I like to go on a walk with you" His nervous and flustered face was instantly relieved as he grinned hugging me tightly. With his hug, I was instantly warmed- it was nice and surprisingly he wasn't rock hard like I had thought with his muscles but he was kind of like a firm pillow.

I felt my cheeks heat up at my thoughts trying to clear them away as I hugged Seth back- it felt nice and I really liked it and he had a nice scent to him- almost nature like, it was refreshing. Seth let me go and I tried to keep the disappointment out of me as he grinned sheepish.

"Sorry" I smiled back waving it off. "So about the walk... when did you want to go?"

I hummed in thought at the question, we could do it today- I can tell dad that practice is running a bit late, he usually isn't on time anyway.

"I don't know" I admitted. "Why don't you choose?"

"Today?" he asked hopeful making me blink at how accurate our thoughts were and I smiled.

"But then what about Claire?" I remembered the girl who was still changing. Instantly as I said that though- I regretted it, I mean I might be crushing on Seth but I highly doubt he's crushing back on me and there's also the fact that maybe he wanted Claire to come.

"I can get her a ride" he answered making me nod and smile with relief that I had not hopelessly embarrassed myself.

"Then today it is" I chimed as Claire opened the curtain dressed. Well kind of, her shirt was backwards and she had no pants on- on the tutu. I giggled as she stood, slightly embarrassed by me.

"Why don't I help?" I asked and she nodded as I led her back into the dressing room.

Seth P.O.V

As soon as Alex was off helping Claire, I made my out of ear distance and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Sam!" I shouted and he sighed.

"Seth, I'm right here- no need to yell"

"Right, sorry" not that I was actually sorry. "But remember my imprint, Alex?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"I saw her"

"What?" he asked not expecting that replay.

"I saw Alex, and talked with her" I repeated. "She is Claire's ballet teacher- or at least one of her teachers"

"Alright- then why did you call?"

"I made a date with her" I answered. "Well not really a date, more like a walk"

"Okay..."

"And I need someone to pick up Claire when I'm done" I finished. Sam sighed.

"Alright, Quill should be done with his patrols and be able to pick up Claire" I cheered.

"Thanks Sam, I owe you" Sam chuckled.

"No need for that- have a good time" with that, he hung up as I grinned shutting my phone.

Walking over back to the dressing rooms, I saw Alex helping Claire pull on her ballet shoes, gently tying it for her.

"Thank you" Claire stated with a smile making Alex smile as well.

"No problem, why don't you go stand and see if there comfortable?" Alex asked and Claire jumped off spinning around with a nod.

"I like them"

"I'm glad" Alex said checking the time on the wall nearby. "Well you have about 10 minutes until your lesson, shall we start stretching?"

"Yeah!" Claire cheered rushing back toward the room.

"You're pretty good with kids" I noted seeing how well Claire was listening to her.

"Well I do love kids" Alex gushed making me smile. "So what are you going to be doing the entire time Clair is doing her lesson?"

"I was actually going to record it" I stated grabbing the video camera from the bag. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know we have a no recording policy?" she asked.

"I did not" I answered surprised. Well there goes Quill's chance to see Claire practice. Alex hummed with a nod.

"But since I like you, I ask if you can record" she stated with a grin as I felt my heart flutter. She said she liked me.

"Thanks"

Walking back to the ballet room, I recorded the stretch as Alex helped Claire bend and stretch for the next ten minutes until some more kids came in. Alex helped stretch as well as I watched her eyes light with delight. She was just so beautiful and kind and she's my imprint- she's mine. However as I watched over the years of pack and there imprints: I've learned that just because she's your imprint, it doesn't mean she's exactly yours.

So how do I make her mine?


	4. A walk to remember

Chapter 4

Seth P.O.V

I blinked seeing Alex on the phone-dressed no longer in her tutu but in a pair of jeans, some tennis shoes and shirt. Her hair was let go of her bun, falling in curls at her shoulders as her a blue headband pushed her bangs.

Simple, classy and absolutely beautiful.

"See you dad" she stated snapping her phone shut as I neared her. "Hey Seth" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey" I replied. "Claire was just picked up a while ago"

"And I just called my dad, we have an hour or so" she responded as we walked out of the ballet studio. "Where'd you want to go?"

"How about the park?" I asked and she nodded as we took our time walking over. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Random question but okay" she stated. "I like the color white"

"Really? Isn't it kind of bland and boring though?" I asked and she hummed in thought before answering.

"I guess it is kind of bland and boring but it kinds of represents purity- something untouched" she answered, thinking it through. Wow she's so smart…

"Is that why you like kids so much?" I asked and she looked over to me confused. "I mean, kids are so pure and innocent- something the world hasn't necessary touched and ruined"

"I've never really thought of it that way but you are probably right," Alex agreed with nod and a smile making my heart flutter.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"I guess … the color green..?" I voiced out the first color that had appeared in my mind.

"Interesting, any reason why?"

"It's a color I see the most because I go out a lot, so I'm used to seeing it a lot" I answered thinking of the blurs of colors when I was on patrol or racing Leah.

"I could never do that" Alex stated.

"Do what?"

"Go out, I'm an indoor person"

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean I wish I go out more but it's too hot, it's too cold or I want to finish my homework but by the time I'm done- it's too dark and my mom in general hates when I leave the house"

"Why's that?" I asked and Alex hesitated before answering.

"My sister had died in a car accident when she snuck out so now when my mom sees me going out, she thinks I'm going to something reckless and kill myself" Alex said, her back slumping a bit as her eyes glistened looking far out. I was curious and wanted to know more but I did not want to see any tears.

"How long have you been doing ballet?" she blinked surprised at the obvious subject changed but seemed relieved as her posture was back to its perfect state before making me smile relieved myself that she wasn't sad anymore.

"I actually have never kept count- maybe 10 years, 11?" Alex said thinking in thought. I wasn't even coming close to how many years that was but all those years did show in her performances. "Yeah, 11 years"

"Wow, that's a lot" I noted.

"I guess so" Alex replied with a shrug. "I personally think it isn't enough"

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, 11 years? That's a ton and she doesn't even think it's enough?

"Well I want to become a professional ballet dancer and to do that I need all the practice I can get, seriously all those professionals you see in the big time had years and years of practice and 11 years isn't going to match up as easily" Determination as practically oozing off her as a fire was held in her eyes and it made me grin, proud of her strong determination.

"I can never imagine myself doing something for so long- I get bored and move on" Alex let out a giggle, making my grin turn into a smile- it was just so cute and I loved the sound of it. I pondered on other ways I can hear more of it as we made a turn into the park.

"I've always liked it here" she randomly stated as she looked up at the overbearing trees, the wind blowing stray leaves around.

"And why's that?" She hummed in thought, sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Maybe its natural beauty- nothing fake is ever in nature" She answered. "But I usually don't come here often, so it's nice to sit back and just smell the trees and plants"

"So basically it's just like you" I stated catching her attention as I sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Nature, it's naturally beautiful- just like you" I watched in mild amusement as her entire face turned red, steam practically coming up as she looked down, a smile playing on her lips. I couldn't help the slight surprise though of how complimenting her came so easily though, I'm not a ladies man- no matter how many ladies try to chat me up and I was bad a compliments in general but with Alex- everything just smoothed over which was also a big relief because I don't have to worry that much about acting like a big idiot in front of her.

"So, um… what's your favorite animal?" Alex blurted out catching me a bit surprise but I smirked instantly knowing the answer.

"A wolf"

"Oh cool" Alex responded. "You know, my friend told me she saw a wolf in la push"

"Really now?" I asked slightly interested on where this story was going.

"Yeah, she was just walking along the hike path when it appeared- and get this, it was like a huge wolf- apparently a size of a bear"

"Wow" I stated trying to force amazement and excitement into my voice. It was hard especially since I already knew about our size issues as wolf.

"I know right, I wonder how they got so big anyway" Alex curiously mumbled to herself.

"So, what made you so interested in ballet?" I asked changing the subject and she blinked, obviously surprised again at the subject change.

"Well, when I was young I went to a ballet show and fell in love with it" Alex answered with a beautiful smile- well all her smiles are beautiful, this one though made me want to lean down and kiss her. I nodded holding the urge before she continued on. "So a week later, I finally got my mom and dad to let me do ballet and here I am today"

"That's cool," I replied.

"Anyway, enough about me: What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well I don't know anything about you and here I am babbling about who knows what" she answered. I grinned.

"Well your babbles are cute" I noted and she flushed, looking down. I chuckled as I tried to think of what to tell her. "My name is Seth Clearwater, I'm 16 years old, I have an older sister and a mother, I go to La push High, my favorite color is green, my favorite animal is a wolf and I eat practically anything in sight" she laughed.

"Me too- I get told off about it a lot because it's not 'ladylike'" She replied quoting the air. I grinned as she smiled back. "So what else- other than what I can find at school and the things you've answered before?"

"Well I go occasionally cliff diving"

"I figured since all your friends do it" Alex responded with a nod. "Is it fun?"

"It's amazing" I supported one of my favorite things to do.

"Then can you take me one day?"

"What?" I asked surprised at the sudden question. I mean it be great if Alex can go but it was especially dangerous.

"Why are you surprised; I can be loose?"

"Oh no, it was kind of out of the blue" Alex raised an eyebrow. "But I don't think you should go"

"Oh and why's that?"

"It's just really dangerous and I don't want you hurting yourself and…" I was rambling and I couldn't stop when Alex's laugh rang out. It wasn't her giggle but something much more harmonizing, it was a gut wrenching laugh- holding your stomach and you can't breathe laugh.

Alex regained her breath, wiping some stray tears.

"Don't worry Clearwater, I won't ever go cliff diving" she reassured. I sighed relieved before realizing something.

"So then why make me-"

"3 reasons" she cut off holding up 3 fingers. "1) I really wanted to see how you would react," she stated with a giggle. "2) I wanted to see how well I can pull this off and finally the 3rd reason is…. Your cute when you ramble" she listed off, finishing with a wink and a sly smile.

I felt the heat rush up as Alex looked at me for a moment before she covered her face with a groan.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized, slumping down. I blinked surprised at her sudden attitude change as she revealed her face- red tinting her entire face, blue eyes peeking out.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For that really bad flirt attempt" Alex answered. "I just kind of took what I saw Natasha do but it just ended up really awkward-"

"Looks who rambling now" I stated with a chuckle as he face went even redder.

"Shut up" she mumbled lightly punching me.

"Don't worry, it's cute when your ramble" I mocked and she glared at me, her face turning even a brighter red- if that is possible.

"Come on wolf boy" I froze-there's no way she could have figured it out. "Hey… are you okay? I was only joking" I felt the instant relief- she didn't know then.

"Yeah, fine"

Alex. P.O.V

It was a bit weird- the way Seth froze up when I called him 'wolf boy'. I was completely joking around and I thought it was clever because he said his favorite animal was a wolf but the way he looked was like he had been caught by his mom for sneaking cookies in before dinner. There was something more about this whole 'wolf thing' that he wasn't telling but I didn't push or pry- he had his secrets and while it stung a bit, I had my own as well.

"Anyway, let's move on- it's not much of a walk if we continued to sit here" I pointed out getting up from the bench.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked as we walked toward what he probably thought was a random direction.

"Ice cream"

* * *

"Where are we?" Seth asked as he took in the old building.

"Madam's Gelato" I answered. "It's really good place- I come here every time in the summer"

"Every summer?"

"Just the way the system works out between my parents- I come here live with my dad during the summer and weekends and I live with my mom during the school year and every holiday except Christmas and my birthday which they switch off"

"So you won't be in La punch for the summer?" he asked looking like I told him the worst news possible, or a kicked puppy- either way guilt nipped at me. Way to go me

"Sorry" Though I didn't know why I was exactly apologizing for, maybe because I wouldn't be able to stay with Seth and get to know him better- I don't know. "But, you know I will be at the ballet studio all summer and Claire will have lessons as well- so you'll see me there"

He kind of chirped up at as he opened the door for me and we walked in feeling the air conditioner come at us gently. We went up the cashier who turned out to be an old woman with graying hair and twinkling brown eyes.

"What would you like to order?" she asked sweetly making me smile. I don't know why- old people always had this effect on me.

"I'll have cinnamon vanilla" I ordered pointing at it for good measure, making her nod as she placed on the notepad. "And on a sugar cone please"

"I'll have the chocolate rock, same with the cone" Seth stated and I tried to hide my disgust. "What?" he asked catching my look as the woman began to get our ice cream.

"Nothing" I mumbled looking away. I didn't want him thinking I was weird because I didn't like chocolate, or if he like chocolate and wouldn't date girl who didn't like chocolate- I stopped in my thoughts. Date, when did I ever want to date Seth Clearwater? Give or take, I think any girl would be happy with that position of Seth's girlfriend, including myself but boys had never come up before and I mean I did have a crush on Seth and thought he was really cute but I've never comes to terms that I had actually want to date him.

"Come on, tell me" I blinked snapping out of my thoughts and turning to Seth who was giving me a puppy dog look.

"Well…" I bit my lip hesitating. How should I go at this? A straightforward I don't like it…. Or a question? "How is it you can eat chocolate?" I went with the question- being straightforward is nice but at times it's a bit too blunt and rude and I don't want Seth thinking that about me.

"You don't like it?" He seemed surprised- not that I wasn't surprised, most people absolutely loved chocolate- it was Mandy's and Natasha's favorite pass time snack as well my mom and dad.

"No, I like it but not a whole bunch" I admitted, I do like it- it's not like if I eat it I will throw up, I just tired of it too easily and it's constantly used. "And if I eat too much I get sick" I actually don't know why I said that, I didn't have too but I felt the urge to.

"So then what is your favorite sweet to eat to pass the time?"

"Red velvet" I answered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you're definitely the first girl I know to not like chocolate all that much" he stated. "I like that" I felt my cheeks burn as I turned my attention back to the old woman who was now done with the ice cream and handing it over to us. We each took our indifferent cones as the woman pressed the price into the machine.

"That will be…. $8.89" the woman stated as she took a look at the both of us. I guess she means in total- so I reached into my pockets to find that I didn't have any money.

"Oh um…" I searched through my purse now and when I finally got my wallet out, I saw Seth already paying.

"Hey, you don't have to pay" I stated with a frown as he waited for the women to give him his change.

"It's fine" he said getting the change in his free hand and pocketed it.

"Are you sure?" I asked still frowning. This wasn't right- he wasn't my boyfriend or anything like that, I should be able to pay- or at least pay him back. "I can pay you right now-"I reached into my wallet which was actually quite difficult with one hand.

"It's fine" he insisted but I was hearing none of it.

"It should be split in half, so half of 8.89… well that there be 4- I don't think I have all my change though-"

"Its fine" he repeated as he grabbed my frantic hand plucking my wallet away and slipping it back into my purse. "Come on, let's continue" he stated grabbing my hand, intertwining them making me blush.

"Ah, young love" the woman said with a sigh, her eyes twinkling even more. "Have a nice day"

"Have a nice day" Seth responded politely making the woman smile. He pulled me outside as I took a lick of my ice cream, noting how dark and gloomy it had become.

"It looks like it's going to rain" I mumbled which isn't a complete surprise since it was always gloomy in forks but still.

"Yeah, should we head back?" he asked as I checked the time. We have half an hour to spare and give or take, it was only 10 minutes from here to the ballet studio. As well Dad was usually really late- so I say an hour at most was here.

"No, let's keep walking- it's fun" I answered as we began to walk in another direction- completely random as Seth finished up his ice cream cone. Me, myself- well I was only half way, I honestly don't know how he could of finished it so fast but he always did manage to eat that entire tower of food at lunch.

"So… Any idea where were going?" I asked as I turned toward him. I knew where we were- so we weren't at all lost but I was curious on where he was taking me as they aren't many places we can go in this direction.

"I actually have no idea" he admitted making me giggle as we walked past a flower booth.

"Wow, how pretty" I admired, stopping to look at a rose in full bloom. They weren't my favorite flowers but they were beautiful- especially in full bloom and even though there in season, I haven't seen much around. I leaned down a bit, sniffing it and smelling the rosy scent it produced and couldn't help but keep the smile forming.

"How much for the rose?" I blinked my attention no longer on the rose but on Seth and the flower salesman who gave a nice smile.

"I'll give you a discount- $1.00" the man stated as Seth smiled back, retrieving the dollar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I cut in before the exchange can happen. "You can't buy me a flower too"

"I want to do it" Seth stated giving the man the dollar and plucking the rose I was sniffing. "Have a nice day" he called out as he tugged on my hand pulling me away. When we got out of ear distance, he handed me the rose making me smile and blush as I took it, careful of its thorns.

"I'll pay you back" I promised as I looked at the beauty of the rose. "For the ice cream and the rose"

"You don't have to" He responded making me look up at him.

"Yes I do- if I let you get away with it, I'll feel guilty"

"Well you keep the ice cream the rose- no cost" he stated. "And I won't buy you anything else"

"Deal" I responded with a nod as he let out a chuckle. "Oh, hey let's sit" I said noticing the bench and before he can say anything I pulled away and plopped down.

"Alright, alright- we'll take a break" he responded sitting next to me. I smiled looking at the rose again. Seth was incredibly sweet, and a total gentleman which is nice thing but I still feel guilty for letting him buy the ice cream and the rose for me when we actually even hardly know each other- I mean I don't even think he actually knew my name other than from today.

I shivered the wind picking up for the soon incoming rain and I began scolding myself for not bringing my jacket when I felt something warm drape over me. I looked up surprised to see Seth who was blushing lightly but gave me a smile.

"You looked cold"

"I can't take this, then you'll be cold" I said taking the jacket off but he stopped my movements.

"I'll be fine, I promise" he insisted.

"Really? Because I don't want you getting sick"

"I promise" he repeated. "And besides, I rather much get sick then let you get sick" I felt the heat rush up again as I smiled looking down, twirling the rose around and me being me, I prick myself- a not so smart move. It stung a bit, but nothing to cry about and I began to suck on my finger to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I nodded my finger in my mouth still.

"Yeah, I just pricked my finger-" I didn't even finish because Seth had rapidly taken my finger out and began inspecting it.

"Are you okay?" he asked ten times more concerned- as if I were dying.

"I'm fine" I stated trying to pull my hand away but he held a strong grip.

"Here, I think I have a Band-Aid in here" he stated digging through his pockets and grinned when he retrieved a white paper. Pulling it back it revealed to have a hello kitty design making me raise an eyebrow curiously as he carefully put it on.

"Hello kitty?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"It's for Claire" he mumbled, cheeks flushing making me laugh as I observed the Band-Aid.

"Don't worry, It's cute; thank you by the way" I stated as I looked at it. He smiled before that guilty look appeared again making me frown. "What wrong?"

"I got that rose for you; it's my fault that you got stabbed" This was unbelievable- Seth was blaming himself for giving me the sweetest gift ever.

"I didn't get stabbed Seth, I got pricked" I stated, chuckling at his word choice as I gestured toward the rose. "And it happens- I wasn't being careful"

"but-"

"Seth, don't worry about, I'm promise I'm fine" I stated and he looked at me.

"Promise"

"Cross my heart" he grinned as grabbed my hand placing a small kiss on the band aid. I blinked surprised by the kiss as I felt the heat rush into my cheeks. "To make it better" he stated with a wink as I blushed even harder.

I don't think I actually made a clear response- just a bunch of squeaks and gibberish. Luckily for me, Seth found that kind of humorous as he started to chuckle. Just then small droplets began to fall indicating that it was raining and we looked up toward the sky.

"Should we head back?" he asked already standing. I nodded, following his lead as I checked the time. Dad should be coming in 5 minutes or so but because it is my dad, he is here in 20 or 10 minutes. Just then it started to rain heavy and I blinked surprised, hardly able to see as the water got caught on my lashes and was blocking my vision as Seth grabbed my hand pulling me into a run.

We stopped when we a shelter, me shivering even more then before as I took in the heavy rain. Seth wrapped an arm around me and instantly my shivers were gone, and filled with this warmth inside of me- kind of like hot chocolate on a cold day.

"How long till the rain lets up?" he asked looking at the heavy rain.

"I'm guessing a couple of more minutes or so" I answered as I looked at the rain. I looked at the rose, seeing the water droplets on the rose, giving it this extra beauty as I gently brushed the raindrops away. Blinking I looked up to see Seth staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful" he answered making me blush, as I looked down, when he took my chin and made me look in his eyes- his amazingly beautiful eyes, chocolate brown- warm, and inviting. "Don't look away from me" he mumbled, leaning down. I felt my eyes flutter close as I felt his breath on my lips.

_Honk!_

We broke apart instantly and turned our attention to see a car driving away, but the laughter still heard from the people inside. I felt my heart thump inside me, not only because of that scare but because of the fact that I almost kissed someone, my first kiss. Oh my gosh… I had to admit though, I was very disappointed that I didn't get to kiss Seth, feel his soft lips press into mine- and oh my goodness, what is wrong with me.

"Hey, the rain is gone" Seth noted and I blinked snapping out of my thoughts to see Seth was right, it was gone. Well that was fast- but it wasn't a surprise, I mean the rain came pretty fast, no surprise it let up pretty fast as well.

"Come on" I responded, not letting any awkwardness slip into between us as I grabbed his hand and I dragged him back to the ballet studio. When we reached it, I was panting and laughing at the same time making him laugh as well as I caught my breath.

"That was the most fun I had in a while" I stated indicating toward our walk making him grin.

"Me too" he agreed.

"Oh, um- here's your jacket" I said shrugging it off me. "Sorry it got wet"

"Bound to happen with the rain" he waved off taking it. "Thanks for the jacket and the evening"

"I should be thanking you, for everything- including the rose and the ice cream- are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Shh" he said pressing a finger to my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked pulling his finger away as my cheeks heated up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I confirmed with a smile. He grinned, hugging me tightly and I melted against the warmth his body produced before he pulled away, leaving me slightly depressed.

"Bye Alex"

"Bye Seth" Waving good-bye I watched as he walked back to his car as I walked back into the studio to dry off and gather my things. I think I was smiling like an idiot the entire time when I went to go dry my hair to getting my head, even when waiting for my dad to come me up. It wasn't hard though, it was just one of those moments where you can repeat in your mind and it will always make you smile and laugh.

I'll admit though, I'm kind of worried. I've never been so attached to a guy so quickly in my entire life-which isn't very long but it still made me worry because I've never even liked a guy as much as I do to Seth right now but while at the same time it made me worry, it made me want to fall deeper because I just know I can trust Seth with anything and he always be there for me.

A honking brought my attention to dad's car and I walked over, throwing my bag in the back seat as I hopped in the front.

"Hey daddy" I stated pecking him on the cheek as I pulled the seatbelt on.

"Daddy?" dad repeated surprised. "What's got you all happy, happy?"

"I don't know" I lied with a smile as I looked at the rose.

"I see someone's got an admirer" dad stated with a wink making me laugh.

"You can say that" I answered with a secretive smile. "Isn't it wonderful outside?" I asked and dad blinked taking a look out the weather and seeing the gloom and gray clouds raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No," I answered laughing. "I'm serious- it's so nice out today"

"Alright, what gives- you are just way too happy to be my daughter" Dad stated eyeing me suspiciously. I giggled as I looked at rose.

"Just a walk" I stated, as I smiled even more because it was a walk I'll always remember.


	5. Lunch

Alex P.O.V

"I can't believe he kissed your finger- if anybody found out, they could kill with their glares" Mandy stated as I told her my day with Seth. We were currently getting out of her mom's car- which I'm grateful for the ride because I didn't have to ride the bus. Not that the bus was bad or anything, it's just that it's nicer then riding the bus.

"I know" I agreed with a nod. "Which is why it's only a secret between us" She nodded carelessly as we neared the school building, waving good- bye to her mom. As we neared the entrance, I grabbed her wrist. "I'm serious: Secret swear"

"I'm not going to tell anyone" she stated and I gave her a look. While Mandy is sweet and nice and a really good friend, she had a blabber mouth. She can never keep a secret even if her life depended on it and I can't get this out and then me getting attacked by the girls who are crushing on him. If you haven't noticed, the female population is kind of scary when they want to be. "Alright- secret swear" she grumbled with a sigh as she dropped her bag as I mimicked her action

The secret swear is something we made up when we had first met each other as we never ever told anybody about what is said between us under the condition it is not life-threatening. I'll admit it's a pretty childish by the fact we still do this handshake and the name is pretty obvious and kind of not hiding the fact there's a secret between us but it did symbolize out friendship and show no one can really break the bond between us

"I'm starting to think we need a new handshake" Mandy stated as she observed the amount of odd stares directed toward us. Not something really unusual as I stick out like a sore thumb with my pale skin and blonde hair while everybody was tan and black haired but I knew the stares were a bit more directed on the fact that we did do that strange handshake.

"We always say that" I pointed out. "But we never do change it"

"Because it's tradition" she said wrapping her arm around me.

"Of course" I replied with a grin as we entered the school. Heading off to my locker first- I dialed the combination as Mandy began to drift off into her usual morning daze.

"Hey, don't you think it's kind of weird?" she asked suddenly as my locker swung open.

"What is?"

"Seth, and you and this blossoming romance" she answered making me roll my eyes as a light blush appeared.

"What's wrong about it?" I asked curious- I thought she be happy for me, I mean she was earlier.

"I don't know- just how he's paying all this special attention to you" Mandy answered. "Don't get me wrong- I think he's a good guy and all but he never noticed you until now- it's just kind of strange, don't you think?"

"It is" I admitted with a nod. "But he is a good guy and I hardly think this blooming romance isn't going anywhere and I bet he already forgot about me- I'm just the girl who teaches his cousin ballet"

"But what if it is?"

"It's not though"

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Mandy stated.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before" I pointed out. "And you can't always be protecting me"

"I know but still…."

"Look, if this relationship between us eventually turns into something more than just friends-which it won't but if it does, then I'll be happy it's with Seth than any other guy" I stated and she gave me a look. "Stop staring at me like that- I'm just admitting the truth…" I had meant for it to come out forceful and strong but it came out meek and bashful.

"Awww" Mandy cooed hugging me. "You're just too cute"

"Alright, alright- get off me" I said pushing her off with a laugh.

"Oh hey, have you happened to find your charm bracelet?" Mandy asked making me sigh and shake my head.

"No, and I look everywhere- I asked mom but she said she hasn't seen it"

"I'm sorry but I'm sure it'll show up somewhere"

"I hope so" I agreed.

"Hey Alex" a voice chirped making me turn to see Seth with a happy- go lucky smile making me smile as well.

"Hey" I greeted pushing some hair behind my ear. It was so weird, it's like everything else fell apart other Seth and I which sounds totally cliché I know but it was true and it made my heart flutter and my cheeks warm.

"Ahem" Mandy stated directing our attention on her and cutting our 'our world' moment.

"Oh, sorry- this is my friend Mandy, Mandy this is Seth" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Seth stated a hand out.

"Likewise" she greeted taking his hand and shaking it. "Hey are you alright? You're very warm- hot almost" she noted.

"Oh, I'm fine" Seth waved off, retreating his hand and it fell limply to his side. Mandy nodded, a concerned look in her brow but she passed it off and it creased to have never exist.

"Well alright" she waved off. "I'll see you in class" Mandy stated nudging me with a wink making me flush as she giggled skipping away.

"She sure is energetic" Seth noted and I nodded. Mandy wasn't very subtle either, god I hope Seth didn't notice her wink and nudge.

"She's always like that- we even each other like that," I responded and he nodded. "So how did you find me?" I asked curious. It's not like I take special measures to hide myself but most people don't even know I exist, and I guess if you took the time to look, you could easily stop me but I've been told I've been very hard to locate at times.

"It wasn't hard when I took the time to find you" Seth replied making me smile as my butterflies fluttered around. He was looking for me.

"Well you found me" I responded, trying to keep my voice non- nervous like. "Do you need something?"

"Actually I think I have something of yours" Seth stated digging through his pocket. "I would have gotten it for you sooner but I didn't bring it with me"

"What is it?" I asked cautious. He grinned as he took his hand out.

"Put your wrist out"

"Um… okay" I agreed sticking it for him. He guarded what he was putting on much to my curiosity and much to my ecstatic surprise, it was my charm bracelet. "My charm bracelet" I breathed, shocked that he had it the entire time.

"Yeah, I found it the day you ran into me" he explained kind of sheepish. "I broke a charm though- I'm sorry-"

"Oh my gosh, I thought I lost forever" I stated cutting him off. "Thank you so much!" Before I even took time to realize I literally jumped on him, throwing my arms around him.

He seemed surprised at first but he quickly responded hugging me back and I just fell into the motion of hugging him. It was weird how I just felt… so right with him when I hardly knew him but it gave a very safe and trusting sensation.

When I realized where we were, I quickly pulled back and he blinked surprised again as I felt my face heat up and his eyes were lit with light amusement.

"Thanks again" I stated getting my things for first class.

"No problem" he responded.

"I have to go to first class" I said looking at him as his face fell with disappointment. "But, um… I'll see you later?" His face lit up again making me smile as he nodded agreeing.

"Hey wait" he stated making me stop to turn back at him. "I was… Um… wondering if you… you wanted to sit at lunch with me"

"Um…" I so desperately wanted to say yes but I sit with Mandy at lunch and I just can't ditch her. "I don't know- I mean I just sit with Mandy and all and I just can't leave her" Seth nodded- a disappointed expression on his face. We said good bye again as the guilt continuously washed over him- I've never felt so guilty for saying no to something.

Sighing I heaved my way to first class- Biology with Mandy.

* * *

"How did you get into honor roll again?" Mandy asked as we took notes. After explaining what happened when she had left, we were currently in a 'fake smart talk' mode, meaning whenever Mr. Skewer passed by, we act like were talking about the notes and how interesting and uninteresting it may be but as soon as he was out of ear-distance we talked about any other thing but at the moment we were talking about me and Seth.

"Just because I said no doesn't mean anything" I mumbled flipping the page.

"Come on, he found your charm bracelet" I gave her a look. When I told her that Seth had my charm bracelet, she was flipping out stating all this random stuff about fate and destiny. I did agree with her the first 5 minutes before she got annoying and up the point where I would hit her if she brought it up again. And it had only been halfway through the period since then. She sighed with a slight huff as I went back to my work. "He's Seth Clearwater! When are you going to get another chance like this?" She tried to reason again.

"Probably never" I answered erasing my 3 when I realized it was actually a 2.

"Exactly- you should have taken the chance!"

"And leave you? No thanks- you're my best friend, I'm not going to leave you because of some guy"

"You're not getting this" Mandy stated firmly. Mr. Skewer neared by. "The D.N.A strand splits because of the Hyl…" She trailed off once MR. Skewer was out of ear distance. "This is Seth Clearwater- one of the hottest guys in school! Possibly the hottest since Jared and all those other hunks are graduating this year"

I gave her a look.

"Come on you know it's true" she stated making me roll my eyes with a shake of my head. "Look as much as I love what you did for me- I can't believe you didn't take it, I know I would of"

"But that's the thing though Mandy" I stated. "You have experience of guys, I don't- I'm like a polar bear in Australia"

"What?" Mandy asked confused.

"Exactly"

"Ugh- just go accept it when he asks next time"

"And how do you know if he's going to ask again?"

"Because I'm going to be your fairy godmother"

"What?" However Mr. Skewer passed by once more silencing us and somewhat ending the conversation as Mandy smirked at me giving me a wink.

I have a bad feeling about this.

3rd P.O.V

Mandy searched the hallways looking for a tan muscular tall boy, locating him down the hall.

"Seth! Hey Seth!" It was a miracle he could of heard her over the loud voices of the hallway but he turned surprised when he saw Mandy who was running up to him, squeezing herself past everyone.

"Um… Hey" Seth greeted as she got into ear-distance. "Mandy right?"

"Si" Mandy answered with a nod. "But that's not important- I have a request for you"

"A request?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes a request" Mandy stated with a nod. "It's about Alex"

"What about her? Is she okay?" Seth asked worried and panicked. Mandy blinked a bit surprised at the amount of worry he held about a girl he hardly knew but nodded.

"She's fine," he relaxed.

"So then what about her?"

"You asked her to sit with you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, but she said she couldn't"

"Well she can now" Mandy replied.

"What?"

"Look, Alex is the type of person who thinks about other people before herself" Mandy answered. "And she was thinking of me- sweet but unnecessary as I've decided she will sit with you"

"Okay…."

"So here's what you're going to do" Mandy stated firmly.

* * *

Alex yawned as she exited her next class walking to her locker to get her lunch. To her pleasant surprise- Seth was waiting there and she took a couple of breaths before walking over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked opening her locker.

"Well I wanted to know if you were sure that you couldn't sit with me at lunch" Alex turned him, hesitating to answer- biting her lip in thought.

"I want to but…"

"But Mandy right?" he asked and Alex nodded. "She actually came up to me earlier and told me I should ask you again" Alex sighed.

"Sounds like her" Alex responded. "Sorry if she gave you trouble"

"Nah, she is quite intimidating though" Alex raised an eyebrow, Mandy was 5"3', 5"4' and Seth was like a giant compared to that.

"It's true" he insisted seeing her disbelieving look. "Anyway, lunch?"

Biting her lip again, Alex slowly nodded a smile emerging.

"Lunch" she agreed, grabbing her lunch bag and shutting her locker.

At the cafeteria she caught Mandy's eye who was continuously winking at her as Alex sat down next to Seth- everybody taking the time to notice her.

"So you're Alex" Quill commented upon seeing her and Alex blushed with a nod. He grinned. "Meaning you're Claire's ballet teacher"

"Well, assistant teacher" Alex corrected with a shrug.

"Still, she hasn't stopped talking about you" Alex felt her heart warmed of the news of Claire talking about her and smiled gently.

"Seth hasn't either" Jared teased and Alex felt the heat rise as she took interest in the lunch table.

"Aw, Seth is blushing" Embry cooed making Alex look up to see that Seth was blushing.

"Shut up," he grumbled, looking the other way. "I'm going to get some food"

Kim laughed holding a hand across the table for Alex to shake.

"I'm Kim"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alex" Alex greeted shaking her hand back.

"Oh, he gave you your charm bracelet back" Kim noted making Alex nod.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how I relieved I was" Alex replied as she looked at the bracelet.

"Is it that important?" Jared asked curiously.

"It's a good luck charm" she answered with a shrug.

"So what do you have for lunch?" Colin asked curiously seeing her lunch bag.

"Just a tuna sandwich, water and some cupcakes-"

"Cupcakes?" Quill asked making her nod.

"Yeah, Red velvet" She answered getting out a plastic container that held some mini cupcakes.

"Those look amazing" Brady commented dreamily as he looked at the red cupcakes.

"Oh, well did you guys want some?" Alex asked opening the container. Instantly all hands were in making her squeak and drop the container surprised. When all hands had gone back, all the cupcakes were gone.

"Jared" Kim exclaimed aghast as Alex blinked surprised.

"Sorry, sorry" Jared responded hands up.

"Sorry about him, all of them" Kim stated, shooting everyone a dirty look as Alex laughed.

"It's fine," Alex replied. "Besides, I've never seen so many people go this wild for my cooking"

"You made that?" Kim asked surprised.

"The only thing I can make- red velvet cupcakes" Alex answered.

"Well you made it very well" Embry replied making Alex blush.

"Thanks"

"What happened here?" Seth asked curiously as he placed down his lunch tray piled high with food.

"Did you know your girlfriend can cook?" Brady asked with a grin and Alex's face instantly turned a bright red as Seth shot him a look.

"Not that she is my girlfriend, but you can?"

"Not really" she answered her cheeks still a red tint. "So what did you get?" she asked changing the subject as she eyed the enormous pile of food.

"I don't know" Seth answered eating some food. "I just grab and go so I don't hold up the line"

"That's nice" she commented. "Don't you ever get a stomach ache eating all that food?"

"Nah- it doesn't happen with us" Colin answered as he continued to eat his own pile.

"Why's that?" They all tensed, shooting Colin looks while Alex remained oblivious looking at him quizzically.

"Because there stomach is inhumane is a black hole" Kim responded making Alex laugh as they sighed relieved.

"So do you think you're going to finish that before lunch ends?" Alex asked looking at the tower of food.

"I always have"

"Huh, that is true" Alex noted getting strange looks. She blinked, once, twice before realizing what she had said. "I mean, not that I stare at you-Well I do- I mean-" The others watched in slight amusement as he face heated up till it look like it was steaming. "I need to go to the bathroom" she stated standing up and before anything can be said- she ran away.

Opening the girls' bathroom, she quickly turned the faucet on and sat beside the sink- curling into a ball. She heard the door swing open before it was shut close again as footsteps neared her.

"I knew you be in here" Looking up she saw Mandy bending down eye- level. "What happened?" she asked sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Alex took a breath before explaining what had happened and as she finished Mandy sighed, shaking her head.

"You can't run away from every situation"

"I wasn't running away" Alex defended. Mandy gave her a disbelieving look making her sulk once more. "I mean- I didn't mean to, it was just too much to handle"

Mandy sighed standing up momentarily to shut the faucet off before sitting back down.

"Why did you turn it off?" Alex complained.

"Okay, it might be soothing to you- but it's annoying to me" Mandy stated firmly making Alex roll her eyes. "And you admitting your stare at Seth during lunch isn't that weird"

"If not, it's creepy" Alex responded. "Ugh! Why did I say that?"

"Cause you were nervous" Mandy soothed. "Now come on, let's go back- we have like 10 minutes left"

"You can go, leave me here in my pity" Alex mumbled making Mandy roll her eyes.

"Come on- you hardly ate anything either and I know how you are when you do eat" Mandy stated giving Alex a look indicating that Mandy would shove food in her mouth if Alex didn't eat.

"Fine" Alex grumbled seeing the look. Getting off the ground, Alex groaned again. "Wait- what am I going to say to Seth"

"'Sorry' is a good direction" Mandy answered pushing her out the door and leading her to run into a hard body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-Seth?" Alex asked surprised at the sight of him. "What are you doing in front of the girl's bathroom?"

"To see if you were okay" he answered quite flustered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- I just, needed to cool down" Alex answered with a smile and shrug. "Sorry about that by the way- for leaving that way"

"It's fine," he waved off. "As long as you're okay"

"I'm good" Alex answered with a smile, a blush forming. "Thanks for coming to check on me"

"You're welcome" he beamed making her smile widen a bit more.

"And sorry for… staring at you during lunch" Alex added, fiddling with her shirt.

"It's fine, besides we're even"

"What?" Alex asked surprised. Seth just winked at her before grabbing her wrist and gently leading her away.

Mandy watched, a smile playing on her lips. While she was left out, she didn't mind at all- Alex and Seth were an incredibly cute couple, even though they weren't actually a couple. Well she didn't have to worry about if they become a couple or not, just one glance and it looked like they were made to be. They would definitely become a couple soon and if not, well Mandy can always give a helping hand.

* * *

"So, he asked you to sit with him at lunch for the rest of the school year?" Mandy asked squealing with joy as Alex flushed a bright red, nodding. They were currently in Mandy's house, hanging out in the living room with the T.V on but neither was paying attention to the show playing.

"But, I told him I get your response first-" Mandy smacked her with a nearby pillow. Alex blinked surprised as the pillow fell from her face.

"Yes, you have my blessing- so go and sit with him every day for the rest of your life" Mandy cried out jumping on her. Alex let out a laugh at her friend, pushing her off.

"Alright, alright I get it- I'll tell Seth I'm sitting with him" Alex replied. "But we only have a couple of weeks left of school-"

"2 to be exact" Mandy sang with an excited grin.

"Exactly, so does it really matter on who I sit with when he's going to forget me over the summer?"

"Alex, Alex, Alex," Mandy tsked bringing her into a hug. "Poor naïve, innocent Alex"

"Um… what?"

"Chica, you should of seen the way he was staring at you- he's not going to forget you, and besides you told me that you're his cousin's ballet instructor-"

"Assistant instructor" Alex corrected.

"Same thing, either way- he's not going to forget about you"

"How do you know?"

"Well he gave you a rose, he invited to lunch and if you see the way he looks at you- it looks like you the love of his life"

Alex blushed as a smile made her way up.

"Really?"

"Really" Mandy stated. "Now, you're going to tell Seth you are now officially sitting with him for the last 2 weeks of school"

Alex nodded as the 2 looked at each other before letting out big squeals of excitement. Alex was no officially sitting with Seth during Lunch.


	6. Start of Summer

Alex P.O.V

It was official, school was out- it was summer time! Yet I was probably the only person not happy about it. Don't get me wrong, I love summer- no more tests, no more annoying teachers, no more nagging mothers but I was kind of sad. For the reason I will be in Port Angeles and while that made me happy, it made me kind of disappointed.

Seth Clearwater was that reason.

For the last 2 week, it was amazing- we sat together at lunch and we kind of had this routine where he be at my locker and walk me to class and we chat and have the entire way. I'm going to miss him and his unusual humor.

But on the plus side, he said he be there when Claire comes in for her ballet lesson. And thinking of her ballet lessons reminded me that auditions for 'Swan Lake' are coming up which I'm excited for but totally nervous, but that's was a usual thing when auditions came around, especially for your trying out for a solo or the lead. But it was really stressful and all I wanted to do was just practice for it.

However life is never that kind.

I had tons and tons of summer homework, I mean seriously- the teachers could of let up on it considering it was summer break, which was supposed to mean no mention of school. Obviously they don't remember being us as they gave us tens of more homework then I had ever imagined. Get this too, the weather is actually nice for once- it has been for the last couple of days or so and I've been dying to get out but of course my dearest mommy wouldn't let me.

Mom calls it tradition, dad calls it work and I call it a pain in the butt. Call it whatever you want, it is the most annoying thing my mom has ever told me to do and unfortunately there was no way out of it, dad 100% agreed to it. So instead of hanging out on the beach, hiking or whatever there is to do in this warm weather, I was stuck inside doing English and math homework.

There wasn't a way out of it, and I can distract all I want but I can't leave the house at all if I don't get it finished. I know it's a good thing to do all your homework- get it out of the way and I'm grateful for my parents pushing it on to me so I don't have to stress about last minute homework. However, it didn't deprive from the fact that I wanted not to do it, I mean it is homework and while some people do like doing it, I do not, especially not during when I was supposed to be having fun in the sun.

Well as long as the sun lasted.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring-_

"Hello?" I answered, placing the between my shoulder and cheek so I can use both of my hands which were going to back of the book to check if I had done the equation right.

"Oh god, are you doing your homework?" Mandy asked making me roll my eyes. I should of expected a call from her. Deciding to take a break, I dropped the book and grabbed the phone with the hand, bounding out of my swirly chair and onto my bed.

"It's tradition" I stated using mom's term for it.

"It's called being a nerd" she responded with her own term.

"What do you want?" I asked noting we were getting off topic.

"Well since your leaving for the entire summer I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" she causally stated, not much of a surprise- I mean we always did something before I left for the summer- something she was not incredibly happy about but understood, it was my break from my mom.

"Yeah sure, give me where and time" I responded as I began to play with a loose string of my pillow case.

"Tonight." She stated as I raised an eyebrow at her tone. "At the bonfire" I blinked my attention fully focused on the conversation.

"Bonfire, I thought only Seth and his friends went" I pointed out as I leaned against my chin.

"Well since Seth doesn't have your number- which by the way you seriously need to give him" I rolled my eyes at Mandy, as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "He invited me to invite you" I took in what she had told me, and remembered the flustered Seth as he tried to ask me something before I boarded the bus.

"He really wants me to come?" I asked feeling the flutter of my heart as a smile began to form.

"Yes he wants you to come and you better or we both are heartbroken" she stated much to my confusion.

"Why would you be heartbroken?"

"Um, hello? Hot guys are going to be there- if I don't go, I will never have that summer fling"

"You are too boy crazy"

"Hey, one of us has to be" I laughed before debating about if I should agree to it.

"I don't know about coming though"

"What? Why?" Mandy cried out.

"I mean, I have to finish up math and then get started on Science before-"

"Come on," Mandy begged. "You always say you want to start your summer right, not cooped up finishing up your homework, and what better way than going to the bon fire with a really cute boy you like that likes you back?" Mandy did have a point, Seth might just like me back and if I'm not willing to go, then I'm just ruining whatever chances I have with him. And the bon fire did sound like an awesome way to officially start the summer- something I've never done before. A couple moments of debating I told Mandy I would come.

"Yes!" Mandy cheered.

"Don't be so happy- what am I going to tell my mom?"

"Easy, your sleeping over because it's your last night before leaving to Port Angeles"

Hanging up, I finished up with the problem I was working on I got up to ask mom if can go. Usually she allows me since I am straight A student but you never know with her.

"Hey mom" I greeted slipping into the seat across from her.

"Oh hey honey" Mom said as she stirred the soup. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I can go sleepover at Mandy's because it's my last night and all" Mom froze completely at the suggestion.

"Oh, well I wanted to spent time with you"

"Mom you'll see me at the end of the summer" I pointed out. Not to be mean, I knew spending time with my mom was important but she always uses this when I want to go out, before it used to work because I felt so guilty but now I'm used to it.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Just Mandy and me, her parents, no one really moved out" I answered.

"Oh well, I guess that'll be okay…" mom hesitantly granted my which making me grin. "What are you girls going to be doing?"

"Oh, you know the usual" I lied with a smile hopping off the chair and pecking her cheek. "I'm going to get ready"

The guilt was running over me as if it were my own personal rain cloud. I hated lying, especially to my mom but it was necessary, I would never have any freedom if it were 100% honest to her especially if she knew if I went to the mall instead of the library or Mandy and I went on a walk on the beach instead of going to her house.

I called Mandy up again.

"Hey,"

"I can go, but I don't know what to wear" I stated making sure to keep my voice low so mom didn't hear.

"Well good thing I have something to lend you"

* * *

"Alright, I'll admit it, I look kind of nice" I said looking in the mirror. The dark blue summer dress ended at my knees, red clear buttons on the front. Only for decoration as the 3 lined up on my small to non-existent chest. It went nice with my skin tone, surprisingly as I don't look the best in dark colors and gave me that 'innocent' appearance I seemed to naturally have. However while I looked 'innocent' I didn't look incredibly childish or like a kid when I dressed up in these kind of clothes.

"Kind of? Oh come on, you look hot" she stated making me roll my eyes. Dressed up in Mandy clothes isn't what I would really call a pleasant thing. She had a lot of cute clothes, like the blue summer dress she shoved on me and the total rocker look she pulled off was incredibly cute but the rest were hand-me downs from her older brothers, so there were usually all boyish and baggy. While that be the case, Mandy took up the challenge and made most no longer baggy nor boyish and even made some clothes.

So out of the two of us, she was more fashionable by far. It irked her that because I was a dancer I should care of my appearance and I do but only when it's time for me to preform and after that, my appearance kind of dwindles down into that girl who doesn't seem to care for anything. And truthfully after my performance- nothing else was importance of me except of lessons where no one cares as long as your hair is slicked back into a bun and you wear a tutu.

"So, what I'm planning is a ponytail to the side- show off your long elegant neck and beautiful blonde curls" Mandy ranted as she ran a brush through my hair. "Then I'll do your make-up, and then Seth will never be able to keep his eyes off you"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as she gathered up my hair. "I can do my hair and make-up by myself you know"

"I know you can, "Mandy responded as she got out a dark blue ribbon, carefully tying it around the gathered hair. "But let me, I only deal with black hair, my own, sisters and sometime brothers- we all have the same skin tone too, so it get's boring"

"Alright then" I said. "Do you want my help with your own make-up?"

"That'll be great" Mandy responded smiling in the mirror before fixing the ribbon, making sure it wasn't crooked.

3rd P.O.V

"Calm done, her friend said she come" Colin stated watching Seth as he anxiously watched the street for any signs of anyone coming.

"I know, but still what if she doesn't show up or something?"

"Here, get your mind of it- eat something" Collin responded pushing Seth to the food table.

"You know how Emily feels when we eat food beforehand"

"Like that has ever stopped us before"

Colin did have a good point there.

"Nah, I'm good- I'll wait for Alex" Seth denied as he went back to looking back at the road. Colin sighed making his way to everybody else.

"He denied food, again?" Emily asked concerned.

"Well it isn't as bad when he didn't know who she was" Colin added hopefully.

"If he denies food, it's just as bad" Leah responded.

"I wonder when Alex is going to show up"

"Don't you mean 'if'?"

Seth wondered if Mandy was able to give Alex the message. If she could have, that would have been great, but there's the chance she wouldn't come. After all she had stated she wasn't the outdoor type. He wanted to hit himself, he should have just ask her right then and there before school let out for the summer. He should have, he wanted too but he found himself unable too as he looked into her big blue eyes, deep and mysterious like the sea and suddenly he couldn't talk.

When he saw he didn't seize the opportunity, he ran to Mandy who was preparing for her long jump- which he had to say, was quite impressive .She agreed to help him out, saying if Alex refused that she make her come which he wasn't sure made him relieved or even more anxious because he didn't want her to feel as though she was forced to come here.

"Hey Seth" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her twinkling voice and saw her dressed in a floral summer dress, three red buttons on the front. Her blonde hair, curly and all were swept into a side ponytail showing the curve of her neck as her eyes held the usual sparkle, her cheeks glowing red. He gulped- unsure whether to answer or exactly how to answer her.

Luckily Mandy swooped in.

"Hey Seth, sorry were late- are we late?" Mandy asked as she bounced over grapping onto Alex hanging off her neck and he felt the spark of envy. How come he couldn't do that? God did he want to do that, feel her soft skin under his. "Hey, yoohoo~ Earth to Seth?" Mandy asked snapping him out of his thoughts waving a hand to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh I mean, hey- you aren't late," He stated trying to act cool, slightly wondering where that calm and collected, 'cool' guy was when he first met Alex.

"Oh that's great," Alex chimed with a relieved smile.

"Oh hey, look there's food, I'm going to get some- want some?" Mandy asked turning her head to Alex who opened her mouth to answer. "No? Alright then- adios~" she said quickly scurrying to the table.

An awkward silence flowed through the two as Alex played with the sand with her food.

"So, enjoying the summer?" Alex asked, pushing a strand from behind her ear.

"Yeah, the weather's been great" he quickly answered, happy for the conversation starter. "How about you?"

"So far, it sucks" she huffed with a sigh and Seth raised his eyebrows surprised.

"What have you been doing?"

"Homework"

"Homework?" he repeated.

"I know right?" Alex responded. "My parents are all about that- you have to finish before you do anything or go anywhere"

"Wow," he stated. "Well at least you get it out of the way"

"And miss completely out on the rare and nice weather" she added in disappointment. "Well I'm glad I was able to get out though" she said with a smile and Seth felt the racing of his heart.

"Well your definitely going to enjoy tonight" Seth stated. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I like that" she responded with a smile.

* * *

They were all sitting around the fire, roasting wieners' on sticks as Alex looked at the large fire in amazement. Seth watched her for a moment or two and couldn't help the amusement rising in him for the fact that it was just a large fire.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked as Alex looked over to him with a large smile.

"Yes," she answered with a wink toward him making him blinked surprised as she laughed. "I've never seen such a big fire before, like in real life- face to face" she stated turning toward to the flame.

"Really?" he asked surprised. This was La push after all, tribe and all- they always had bon fires on the beach.

"Yeah," she said looking at it. "My mom never liked the fact that I went so close with such a big flame because she was scared I would burn to death or die of the amount of smoke it produced"

"I don't think that could happen"

"She's paranoid" Alex huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if it makes your mom feel better, I'll make sure nothing happens to you" Seth promised as Alex's lips twitched into a smile as a blush overcame her cheeks.

"Thanks" she said looking over, not mentioning the fact that her mother had warn her also to stay away from the 'pack', Sam Uley's gang which if you really think about it isn't a gang. "So, what's going to happen for the rest of the night?"

"Well, do you know Billy?" Seth asked and Alex gave a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Billy black right? Jacob's dad?" Seth nodded.

"Yeah, well he's going to tell some old legends"

"So he's a story teller?"

"Pretty much" Seth agreed as Alex smile grew.

"That's so awesome- I wish I can tell stories without a book, I always get distracted though"

"Well let's hope you won't get distracted during this, you're not going want to miss it"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything"

As everybody got settled into the night, Seth silently and hesitantly put an arm around Alex pulling her in. At first her body was tense, surprised by the move before it quickly relaxed as Seth sighed relieved. Mandy across from the fire saw them grinned and thrust her thumbs up winking at Alex who's blush deepened as she looked down.

Billy, seeing everyone settled in- smiling at Seth and Alex, had decided it was time to tell the legends going off about their history. Alex to say the least was amazed, she was enchanted with Billy and his tales. It was as if it were magic and she were dreaming. When he had finished up the tales, Alex to say the least was disappointed but never less amazed and grateful of Billy telling them.

"He's an amazing story-teller" Alex stated as looked up at Seth who smiled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk"

"Alright" she agreed as Seth pulled his arm off, a disappointment spreading through both of them. Seth helped her up and catching a suggestive look from Mandy, Alex felt her face heat up as Seth took her down the beach where he himself got suggestive looks from the other members of the pack and Kim and Emily.

A silence followed as Alex and Seth walked along the beach.

"So-" they both chimed and blinked as they looked at each other laughing a bit.

"Reminds me of how we first met" Seth stated as Alex nodded agreeing. "So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" Alex answered much to Seth's surprise and disappointment.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah…." Alex stated looking down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry- we didn't get to spend much time together"

Seth felt the flutter of his heart at the fact that she was sorry that they didn't spend time together meaning that she wanted to spend time with him. Then he felt guilty for feeling happy that she was guilty.

"Well, we'll always see each other when Claire comes for her ballet lessons" Alex looked up and blinked before smiling.

"Yeah," Alex stated as she shivered in the night air. It was getting less warm as the night continued on.

"Cold?" Seth asked catching her shudder.

"A bit" Alex admitted and Seth felt stupid for not bringing a jacket- after all it wasn't like he needed one ever but Alex did and he should of thought it through.

"Then…" Seth trailed off trying to think. "I guess I'll have to be your jacket" he stated wrapping his arms around her. Alex felt the heat rise up as Seth wrapped his muscular and warm arms around her petite frame.

"Thanks…." Alex mumbled as they slowed down to a stop as Seth turned his her head to face his direction.

"Don't hide from me" he whispered and leaned his head down. Alex felt the flutter of her eyes closing as she felt her heart racing.

She was going to have her first kiss. Just as his lips were to touch hers, a voice rang out, surprising them both as they jumped out of each other's arms.

"Oh my gosh, did I ruin the moment?" Mandy asked looking guilty. They shared a look unsure how to answer. "I did, didn't I? Ugh! I'm so sorry, to both of you but Alex- emergency!"

"What?" Seth and Alex asked a bit frantic about the emergency. Mandy looked at the two of them and felt the twitch of her lips but quickly shook her head to focus on the situation.

"Alex, your mom's here" Alex felt the blood drain from her body.

"What?" she could feel the amount of trouble she would be in from her mom.

This wasn't the way she wanted to start her summer.


	7. Punishment

Alex P.O.V

It was tense, in the house- way to tense. I looked at the clock noting it was 12:25.

Dad was late. Again. Not that I ever minded but it was suffocating in this house, mom wasn't on speaking terms with me since last night- I hardly think she would look at me anymore. I sighed as mom's only words, probably only thoughts rang through my head.

_'I'm very disappointed in you'_

It wasn't the first time her mom had told me these words but it didn't the situation any less better. If anything, I feel even worse about what happened. I should have told mom the truth to begin with, even though I know she would have said no- I wouldn't feel this guilty.

My mind flashed to yesterday. My skin was tingling from where he held me, his head was leaning down about to meet my lips. I quickly scratched from before. I realized, I did feel guilty about lying and I would probably still be but… I would do it again if it meant being in his arms again. I sighed hugging the couch cushion close to my body as my thoughts wondered to about mom.

I wondered what she was doing cooped up in her room. She's been in her since she slammed the door the night before. And if she had to leave for something I think I would of notice as I been the in living room since 6 in the morning. My eyes caught the clock again- 5 minutes passed, meaning 30 minutes ago, I was supposed to leave. I really needed to take a breather or something to get out of this house but I knew that if I were to take a step out this house, I would be in even more trouble than I am already.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making me jump as it startled me out of my thoughts. At the possibly it might be dad- hopefully it will be dad, I rushed toward the door opening it to reveal Seth

"Seth?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice. What was he doing here?

"Hey" he greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked voicing my thoughts as I quickly checked over my shoulder. If mom found Seth here… let's just say it be bad- like really, really bad. I hoped whatever Seth had to say he make it quick, I don't want any drama or an angry mother.

"Um, well I just wanted to apologize" he stated sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I blinked, forgetting about mom as I looked at him confused.

"Apologize; What for?"

"For getting you in trouble" he answered as he let a loose shrug. "So I'm sorry" he stated looking at me guilty. I can't believe this, he's apologizing… for what? He didn't do anything but invite me and it technically wasn't even me, he invited Mandy who invited me. It was entirely my fault- after all I am the one who lied and I yet I made this innocent and incredibly cute bystander feel guilty as if he should be the blame for all this.

God…. He's way too good for me.

"Oh no," I quickly stated shaking my head. "Its fine," I lied with a bright smile but felt guilty almost instantaneously, it's one thing to lie to mom but it's entirely different thing to lie to Seth. I can't do that. "Well…. It's not really okay" I admitted rubbing my arm as I caught the look on his face it made my heart drop. It was like when a puppy gets get kicked and it was feeling the guilt for whatever the reason it got kicked for. It was heartbreaking.

"It's just a bit more tense then usual" I quickly stated and thought if it was a lie or not. I mean we aren't always tense but most of the time we are- very rare were things not that tense between the two of us. "But it's my fault" I continued on pushing the thought away. "I should have told my mom I was coming to the bonfire instead of lying about it"

A pause before Seth spoke up.

"How come you lied anyway?" I tensed up as I thought about Chloe's funeral, how everything just seemed to fall apart from there. Then I thought of how mom talked about Sam as if he were kind of monster, it irked me that she do that, she had no room to judge people based on things she heard from the grocery store. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too" Seth spoke up probably sensing how tense I was.

"No you deserve to know" I denied his polite request to not talk about this. He deserved to know, after all, he was going to find out sooner or later- better sooner I guess. "My mom is…" I tried to find the right word to describe her. Over- protective was too sane for her. "Overly crazy protective" that was a good word, it fit her perfectly. " of me…. She has been since Chloe died"

"Your sister right?"

"Yeah" I answered rubbing my arm. "She hates me leaving anywhere after its dark or someplace without adult supervision. Actually she hates me leaving the house in general- she thinks something bad might happen to me if I leave her eyes. I get it, she's worried about it but I really wanted to go to the bonfire and I knew she wouldn't let me go… so I just lied" I took a breath looking at Seth who kept his eyes on me. I felt my heart pick up as I looked in his eyes- were they always this intense? "You're not mad at me right?"

"Mad?" he asked confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know…. I guess I deserve to have people mad at me" I admitted looking down.

"No, you don't" he stated as I felt his fingers brush a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. The place he touched my skin- it felt like a burn… or it might be me blushing. He dropped his hand as I looked up at him as he seemed to be thinking of something. "Wait… we had supervision at the bonfire- if you told her that- wouldn't you been able to come?"

He just had to ask that question, didn't he? God, please just give me a break here- I'm trying to get a cute boy. However it seemed I didn't need to answer because he figured it out and looked at the ground, kind of sad but angry at the same time. I couldn't exactly tell- his face was slightly covered.

"Because," he stated as if hoping it wasn't true. "Of Sam?" I gulped as I gave a short nod. It was silent; it was tense- nearly as bad as when I was in the house. I felt the guilt rise as I looked at the ground. This is it, so much for a romance; Seth is never going to talk to me again.

"You don't believe in what they say right?" Seth spoke up after moments of tense silence.

"No" I quickly answered rapidly shaking my head and he sighed relieved.

"That's good…" he stated.

"Don't you… aren't you…. But-" he blinked confused as I tried to come up with an eligible sentence. Didn't he hate me? I would. "Don't… don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Because of my mom?" I answered unsure and he blinked a bit before laughing. And by laughing, not your 'ha-ha', not it was gut holding kind of laugh. I felt my cheeks blush as I felt my anger boil, he was laughing at me. "I'm going in-thanks for dropping by-" Suddenly Seth grabbed me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh" Seth stated making me turn to him. A twinkle of high amusement was in his eye as I frowned at him. "It was just; I don't see how I can hate you because of your mom"

"A lot of people have" I admitted, highly aware of Seth's extremely warm hand.

"Well a lot of people don't realize how much of a wonderful and beautiful person you are" he stated as I felt the heat rush up. "And if it means anything, I would never hate you because of the people surrounding you"

I felt the tears prickling as I heard his words. Ever since Chloe died, everyone just kind of left me, out casting me and I became the girl whose sister died. And the people, who did try and come, quickly ran away from me when they realized just how protective my mom was. There were certain extents of how protective parents can me- mine has been the furthest.

I knew Mandy was with me no matter what, probably some people from the studio as well- not caring for my mom but this was the first time anybody has said it out loud and… It just kind of made my heart melt and cry tears of happiness.

I wonder when I became this emotional.

Seth blinked, startled by the tears quickly backtracked. Not that I blame for doing that, I mean say something and someone starts crying- first assumption is that you said something insulting. But Seth hadn't said anything like that; instead he found the most perfect thing to say to me.

"No, wait I mean-"this time it was me who laughed.

"I'm crying because you're the first person to say that to me" I stated wiping my tears with my free arm. "Probably really stupid, but it just means a lot to me and I'm probably rambling-" Suddenly Seth pulled me into his arms, wrapping me in a hug. The move my made my arms scrunched up against his chest as Seth laid my head on his chest, putting his on top of mine. I swear you could hear my hear racing for miles and slightly worrying if Seth can hear it.

"I'll say it to you a million times over" he mumbled as I smiled.

"Thanks" I stated and we just kind of stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms before I remembered something from last night and pulled away. "I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For my mom, for yesterday- she totally ruined the bonfire and was so completely rude about it-"

"Don't worry, no one minded" Seth stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"You are such a bad liar"

"Okay, okay" he backtracked hands up. "They minded, but not that much"

I gave him a look before sighing.

"Just apologize for me please, I would but I'm probably leaving pretty soon and won't be back till the start of the school year"

"Yeah, don't worry" Seth stated with a smile which made me smile as well. "Thanks for showing up by the way"

"It was fun, tell Mr. Black I loved his story telling skills" he chuckled but nodded agreeing. "And I'm sorry for living you so long on my porch" I realized where we were standing. "I would invite you in, but my mom is still mad about yesterday"

"I don't mind, I'm just happy I caught you before you left" he stated.

"Me too" I agreed with a smile pushing some hair behind my ears.

"I actually… really want to finish last night" the almost kiss. I blushed so hard; I think my ears were red as I looked down, shyly meeting him in the eye.

"I do too" He grinned as he grabbed my hand. It was huge compared to mine but yet it felt incredibly right as he intertwined our fingers. He leaned close to me and I felt my eyes flutter close as he neared me. I could feel his breath; it smelled like mint- how fresh.

This was it.

"Alex" a voice stated from behind making me jump as my hand slipped from Seth's as I turned around to see…. Oh I'm in so much trouble. "I didn't know we had company" mom stated with a forced smile, a fake and strained polite voice.

"Oh well you were in your room and I wasn't so I got the door and I didn't want to bother you" I replied noting she was dressed in her bathroom, her hair a mess as if she rolled out of bed- which I wouldn't be surprised, I did get my sleeping habits from my mom. I felt a slight embarrassment blush roll its way up- she should of tried to look a bit more presentable, I mean come on- see the door open, you can see your daughter taking to someone- company and yet here she was dressed like a hobo.

Okay, Hobo is a bit harsh and not the right word- but come on, she can try and least look presentable to people in the morning. She's done it before.

"Well…." Her mom trailed off looking at Seth before focusing on me once more. I felt Seth shift uncomfortably. "Has your father arrived? I have something to discuss with him"

The embarrassment seemed to burn as I felt my button being pushed. She was being utterly and completely rude to Seth! Why was this- she was older, she was supposed to be more mature. However, I knew with mom- that wasn't always the case.

"No…" I gritted out, trying to keep my anger out. "Dad didn't arrive yet"

"Figures" her mom scoffed. I huffed annoyed at mom as she shot me a look and I shot one back at her. She knows I hate it when she bad-mouths dad, yet she keeps on doing it. I sighed as I watched her waiting for her to go back but mom just continued to stare at us.

Creepy, even if she was my mom. A tense and awkward silence floated in the air as played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Well…" Seth stated getting my attention as I turned back to him. "I should go" he said pointing behind his shoulder. I felt disappointment rolling over me as I nodded.

"Yeah…" I agreed crossing my arms. "I'll see you?" I asked, a bit of hope rising.

"I'll see you" he agreed with a smile. "Bye Alex"

"Bye Seth" I stated with a smile with a wave. As he walked away, I turned to mom who was giving me a glare and sighed rolling my eyes. I looked out the corner of my eye at the road willing dad car would come by. A beat of silence before I sighed seeing no oncoming cars. I was on my own- hopefully it won't be for too long. Please don't let it be for too long.

I made my way back into the house, mom following, shutting the door behind her. Shutting? I mean slamming- the knickknacks hanging from the shelf shook a little.

"Alex, why was he here?"

"He wanted to apologize" I answered.

"I told you to stay away from that gang"

"Mom, there not a gang" I stated and she opened her mouth to respond with the usual 'Barbra told me this' or 'she told me that'. "Even if it was, you know you don't have any actual proof then some stupid rumors"

"There not rumors"

"And how do you know that"

"Because Barbra-" I groaned as I jumped on the sofa. "Alexandra, you will take your head out of that sofa and listen to me right this second-"

"Or what?" I asked grabbing the ledge of the coach to hoist me up. "You already ruined my start of summer"

"Start of summer? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, just leave me be until dad comes" I cried out as I flopped upon back the couch.

_Knock, Knock_

"Don't move"

"Don't count on it" I mumbled moving my head to the side.

"Dave, you're late" Mom states sternly as I heard the door swung open. Of course- no 'hellos' because acting civil around your ex-husband is against mom's rule book.

"Hello to you to Cindy" dad greeted. "Where's Alex?"

I raised my hand to show I was on the couch before dropping it.

"What's she doing there?"

"That's what I actually want to talk about" mom stated. "Let's move to the kitchen"

I never got why she always moved private conversations into the kitchen, I mean it's not really all that private anyway especially since all conversations seems to be turning into an angry yelling competition.

* * *

"Cindy…" Dad stated; I could just see him pinching the bridge of his nose like what he does when something frustrates him (Usually only used around mom.) "I don't get why this is such a big deal, she wanted to have some fun with her friends"

"But she lied! Dave, she lied"

"I admit she was wrong but…" he trailed off before letting out a sigh. "But she's a teenager- what do you expect?"

"For her not to turn out like Chloe"

A silence as I slid down the wall beside the kitchen door, I can't believe she just said that. I'm not even sure if what I'm more insulted by. The fact that mom didn't know me at all- I just lied and that didn't even compare to half the things Chloe did, not even a quarter of it. Or the fact mom just used that- it was dirty to play like that.

Cindy's death was hard on all of us, and it sent mom into this controlling person who thought she knew what was best for everybody.

"Cindy, Alex's a good girl" dad stated, firmly- no room for any discussions.

"How do you know? She was just with a boy? Nearly kissing him" My jaw dropped – she was spying on me?

Well… I can't say much about that being that I'm eavesdropping and everything but still. She's a mother, a grown adult and I'm a teenager, I'm still a kid- I have room to make mistakes and I'm not saying mom doesn't have room to do that but she does but she should know better.

I should know better.

But you curiosity did kill the cat, but satisfaction brought it back and I'll definitely be satisfy to know what is going on first hand.

"Where you spying on her?" dad asked.

"No… I just happened to walk down the stairs and see the door opened with Alex and that boy kissing"

I gritted my teeth. That boy, mom has a name and his name is Seth.

Too bad I can't say that out loud- I blow my cover if that happened.

"Look, I don't like my baby girl growing up, but this was bound to have occurred Cindy, she's going to find someone and date and everything"

"Yes I get that, and it can be anyone! Anyone other than this boy and any other boy from that gang"

"Gang? Cindy… what are you talking about?" I patiently waited as I heard mom ramble on about how she heard about Sam and how the boys were being influenced by him and converting into drug dealers and alcohol- a bunch of crap if you ask me. I sighed. "Cindy, these are all rumors"

"But Dave-"

"Come on Cindy, you don't believe in every rumor you hear- do you?"

"Alright, fine forget the boy" mom waved off. "We need to punish her still for lying"

"I agree" dad stated. Something that only happens during on a blue moon, but I didn't doubt dad would agree. He's big on telling the truth and is always telling me honesty is always the best, so I was at least expecting from dad, minimum one week grounding and something completely outrageous from my mom. "I'll ground her for the week"

"No, Dave- she's got to be punished" mom stated. "I'm thinking of keeping her here for the summer"

"What?!" I yelled out standing up.

"I need an aspirin" dad mumbled as I barged into the kitchen.

"You can't do that, I have my ballet audition! And lessons and I'm helping out!"

"I'm sorry Alex, it's what best for you" mom snipped. "And don't go around eavesdropping- it's rude"

"Says the person spying on me, who then barged in." I yelled. "You were being completely rude to him, he was kind of enough to apologize when you should of"

Did I just say that? Out loud? I'm so screwed. Unspoken rule in the house- you never talk back to mom. I slapped my hand over my mouth as mom banged the table glaring at me. Well this escalated quickly…. I should learn to keep my temper in… or at least when I'm arguing- think before I speak.

"Alexandra, I'm am your mother and you will listen to me-"

"Will you bother shut up!?" Dad cried out shutting us both up. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alex, honey, get an aspirin," I followed orders. Another unspoken rule in the house, when dad is angry you listen. "Take a seat." he stated as he took the aspirin and water. "Both of you"

We both sat down quietly.

"Now, Cindy, I am not going to let Alex stay here for the summer- it's my time with her and she's not going to spend it here" dad stated firmly. "And Alex, tell us why you lied about going to this party"

"It wasn't a party, it was a bonfire" I stated as dad raised a curious eyebrow. "They hold one every couple of times a year- whenever the weather's nice enough. I got invited to one and I wanted to go out and have fun instead staying cooped up doing homework which yes, I did finish"

"It was supervised?"

"Yes, Billy black, Emily Young, Sue Clearwater, Sam Uley- all these adults were there, making sure to watch over us"

"No beer?"

"No beer" I stated.

"So why did you lie about it then?"

"Because I know mom would have said no" I answered looking at her.

"I might have agreed if you told me the truth"

"No you wouldn't" Dad and I chimed.

"Anyway, that's that- I'm sorry I lied but come on, it wasn't like I was drinking, doing drugs or sex" I pointed out.

"I still think she should spend the summer here" Mom stated. "I'll teach her proper manners, and she can finally stop that stupid hobby of hers"

"Mom, that stupid hobby is my life" I firmly responded. "It's not leaving, ever"

"That's enough. Alex, go to the car with your stuff- your mom and I need to discuss on a reasonable and proper punishment for you"

I got up from the table, stopping to get an aspirin. I'm getting a headache from just being in this room, I can't believe she still on that ballet is not something a proper lady does. Sighing, I made my way to the living room, grabbing a couple of things to take to dad's house, like a couple of books to read, mp3 player, etc.

I hopped into dad's car, throwing my bag in the back as I looked at the sun, still shining brightly. Well at least I get to spend with the nice sun for a bit.

* * *

"Night dad"

"Night sweetheart" dad stated from the couch flipping through the channels.

So my punishment ended up being that I be grounded for 1st month, only places I can go are- ballet studio, home and library. That also meant no TV, no computer, no anything technology-related things except for my mp3 player and phone.

I still think a month is over the top but it was either that or else I would be staying in la push in the summer. No offense to La push or my mom or anybody residing there, but I take a month of no hanging out with my friends or doing anything fun then spending 3 months with my over bearing and over protective mother.

Besides I still see Seth once a week, this punishment isn't so bad after all.


	8. Tutor

3rd P.O.V

"Hey, you're here pretty early" Natasha noted as Alex passed the front desk. Alex blinked, stopping as she turned back to Natasha going back.

"I can say the same about you- what are you doing here?"

"Well Madam told me if I receptionist early in the morning, I'm off the hook later in the afternoon" Alex hummed nodding. "You?"

"I got the rehearsal room but only at the earliest hour" Alex responded with a sigh. She caught the clock hanging above the desk, noting the time: 8:45. She was supposed to be practicing by 9 and only had the room to 12, and she still didn't do her stretches. Alex about to dismiss herself, stopped as she caught the teasing glint in Natasha's eyes.

"Someone's all dressed up" Natasha noted with a sly smile as she looked at Alex making Alex tense slightly. True to her word, Alex had taken precaution to getting herself ready, putting on light make-up and pulling her hair into a ponytail instead of the usual bun. She blushed lightly, hoping the blush she put on earlier was able to hide it. She cleared her throat as she gripped her bag slightly tighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex responded stiffly. She didn't want to tell Natasha about Seth- not yet at least. While Natasha was a good friend, she was- like Mandy, a big blabber mouth, especially when it came to a juicy topic or anything to do with Alex's love life- something Natasha had noted was 'dull' and 'no spark'.

"You don't now?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow. She grinned realizing something. "It's for that Seth guy right- the one who came in with that sweetie Claire." Alex flinched, she guessed right on the nail. "Isn't it?"

"Did you say something?" Alex asked, pretending not to hear her. Maybe if she ignored it, Natasha would drop it.

"Oh it is for him!" Natasha exclaimed as Alex sighed, scolding herself for not remembering how easily Natasha could read her.

"Okay, okay it is" Alex confessed wincing slightly as Natasha gave a large squeal. "Don't you dare say a word" she warned.

"Oh don't worry- you're secret's safe with me" Natasha stated with a wink as Alex cast her a wary glance. "So spill, everything from the top- where did you meet him? Did he ask you out? Are you his girlfriend-"

"As much as I love to answer the questions" Alex cut in flatly. "I have to head to the rehearsal room- I've only got a couple of hours to practice"

Natasha huffed. "You better tell after those hours"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything thing else" Alex responded, sarcasm lingering in her tone as she fixed her duffel bag, making her way toward the rehearsal room.

* * *

Alex eyes fluttered closed as she moved with the music echoing in her mind. Bending down, her leg went straight upward as she twirled, slowly and gentle as can be, before landing on her soles as she quickly pounced upward into a graceful leap landing softly as she spun herself in quick and small circles before going into another leap.

Alex loved doing leaps, it was her favorite part. She felt powerful, strong- like she can handle anything and nothing could stop her. When she first did ballet, she could never do it properly but once she learned, she never stopped, doing them over constantly. At times, she felt like she was flying and at others, she felt like complete. She knew that ballet was her thing that no one- no matter what can take away. It was as if it were her one true love.

Suddenly a picture of Seth appeared in her mind. Surprised by it, she lost focus and soon lost balance falling over. She blinked startled, as she ignored the sting of her butt wondering where on earth it had come from.

And more importantly: Why?

Seth P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I watched the highway. Did it always take this long to port Angeles?

"No, and stop asking" Quill responded. "We'll get there when we get there"

"Fine" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Are we there yet Quill?" Claire asked from the backseat.

"Not yet" Quill sang with a smile. "But will get there soon, I promise"

I gave Quill a look and which he caught and frowned.

"What?"

I just sighed, shaking my head. Wolves and imprints… they had them whipped. I blinked realizing something. Was I going to be that whipped? Well even then I don't think Alex would ask something completely outrageous… hopefully.

"So… excited to see Alex?" Quill asked giving me a sly smile.

"Yes!" Claire answered before I had the chance to answer and I looked back at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"Well, I know Seth is too" Quills stated making me roll my eyes. "What do you like so much about her Claire-bear?"

"She's pretty and nice" Claire chimed. "And she's the best dancer ever!"

She spread her hands our wide to gesture how Alex is the best dancer ever.

"Well I'm definitely going to have to see her dance one day" he stated with a nod.

"You won't regret it" I agreed remembering the one time she danced.

"So… are you going to ask her out on a date?" Quill asked.

"date?" I found myself repeating as Quill nodded.

"Yeah, so you can ask her to be your girlfriend and then you can call your imprint… well yours"

"I was thinking of it… but I didn't know how to ask her out exactly" I admitted. I was thinking of it, but every time I did, I get all nervous and clammy- and I was looking at my own reflection.

"Just go straight out- girls like it when you're straight forward with them"

* * *

We were finally here. I raced out and slammed the door. Ignoring the yell from Quill- I raced up to the ballet studio. I couldn't wait to see Alex- I haven't seen her since I came to her house. Opening the door, cool air hit me as I saw the usual spotlessness of the studio.

"Oh hey Seth," Natasha greeted as another girl was taking her spot. The girl had wavy chestnut brown hair and ivy green eyes with pale skin, freckles dotting over her nose. She just looked at me before pushing hair behind her ear and smiling shyly. "This is Lilly, Lilly this is Seth"

"It's nice to meet you" she greeted, a southern accent noticeable in her voice.

"Nice to meet you"

"Alex should be done in the studio room" Natasha noted turning her head to the clock ahead: 12:04. Just as she said that, I heard footsteps and Alex appeared. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as a sweaty smell lingered around her as her hair was pulled into a high ponytail then her usual bun, and her eyes were framed by longer lashes and lips were a bit chapped.

She looked beautiful.

"Oh Alex, you look beat" Lilly concernedly noted. Her eyes flickered to me before a blush appeared as she nodded turning to Lilly.

"Yeah… I've been practicing for a couple of hours"

"Straight?" Lilly asked surprised as Alex blushed looking down.

"Well she is the top- it would be a surprise if she didn't practice" Natasha defended.

"But that's so bad for the body and-"

"Lilly," Alex broke in. "I appreciate the concern and everything- but I know how to take care of myself"

Her voice was firm and a bit of surprise because I never knew of this Alex, she was shy and timid. Not that it was a bit thing- it was a good thing but I've always seen her as a shy and timid girl.

An awkward silence filled the silence before Lilly broke it.

"Oh… I'm sorry" she stated as she looked down awkwardly.

Another silence as Alex sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry Lilly-" Before Alex can continue, the door opened and raced in Claire who hugged Alex around the waist.

"Alex!"

"Oh, hi Claire" Alex greeted with a smile as she patted the young girl on the head. Why couldn't I just have gone and hugged her? It wouldn't be that weird, we have almost kissed 3 times. "Ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes, I've been practicing!" To demonstrate she has, Claire went on her tippe-toes and put her hands done taking a couple of steps. Alex giggled as she applauded Claire.

"Good job, now why don't we get ready before we can practice our stretches?"

"I've got that" Quill cut in making me jump startled. I didn't hear him come in. "You guys talk" he said giving me a wink as he took Claire.

"So…. Hey?" Alex stated with a shy smile.

"Hey" I greeted as an awkward silence filled between us.

"Well, I think the water needs re…watering" Natasha cut in catching our attention as she grabbed Lilly. "Why don't you come and help Lilly?"

"Oh… um sure-"

"Great, we'll just leave you 2 alone" Natasha stated with a smile before she dragged Lilly away.

"…."

"…."

"So, how are you?" Alex asked.

"Oh… I'm good" I answered with a nod. "You?" I asked in hopes to keep the conversation going.

"I'm good" Alex responded with a smile.

"How's Port Angeles?" I asked the first question popping into my head. The next thing that appeared was me hitting myself with a bowling ball for being so ridiculously stupid- could I have said anything lamer?

"Good" Alex answered, shifting awkwardly.

"…"

"…."

"Well…" Alex cut in, shifting on the ground awkwardly. "I guess I should get going- I need to go help teach and all"

"Yeah…" I agreed, wondering how our relationship dwindled so fast into something so awkward. "Wait" Alex paused as she turned back around, giving me her full attention. I took a deep breath remembering Quill's words.

"_Just go straight out- girls like it when you're straight forward with them"_

Straight forward. I got this.

"I like your hair" The first thing that appeared when I opened my mouth. Alex blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden compliment but smiled.

"Thanks" she said with a bashful smile, her cheeks glowing red as she ran a hand through her ponytail. The curls bouncing, her hair has so much volume and so shiny and looks so soft- I just wanted to reach out and curl one around my finger. "Well if that's it-"

"No, actually I wanted to ask you something" she blinked titling her head confused as I cleared my throat. Why did she have to be so cute? "Do… do you want to go on…" I took a deep breath- I can do this, I'll ask Alex on a date- no big deal. Just take Quill's word of advice. "…On… On… A walk with me?" I blurted out mentally smacking myself.

A walk? Another one? Oh geez….

"A walk?" Alex asked brightening up.

So maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"I love to go one again" she chirped with bright smile and I felt my heart flutter. So I didn't mess up after all which was a huge relief and maybe I'll ask her out on a date on our walk. However her smile was slipping and my brain was sent into panic mode. "But I can't…"

"Oh…" I nodded trying to keep my cool on and my disappointment out. "How come?"

"I'm grounded" she answered with a small pout. Too cute, way too cute- the way her lips just turned and- I'm getting distracted.

"Grounded?" I repeated wondering why she was grounded. "Is it because of the bon fire?" I asked feeling the guilt wallow up.

"No" Alex answered quickly, waving her arms before stopping. "Okay... it might be because of the bon fire- but it's totally my fault"

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry" she added playing with her tutu as her shoes awkwardly shifted around the carpet. "I really wanted to go on the walk"

"Well maybe we can still do so- when's your grounding let up?"

"… A month"

"A month?" I repeated surprised and she bit her lip nodding. Wow… a month of grounding because she snuck out to a supervised party with no beer. I don't even want to know what would happen if she did something worse. But the best part though is I know Alex won't do anything bad, so I don't have to worry that much either.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled meekly closing her eyes. "I really wanted to spend time with you this summer but the 1st month is centered on books and ballet"

"Books?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the places I can go because I'm studying"

"I thought you finished your homework"

"I did"

Wow… so Alex comes from a pretty strict family. I don't know what would of happen if mom tried to do that to Leah and I.

"So… I'm sorry" she repeated with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry" I waved off.

"Right, we'll I go…" she said pointing to the direction she was going to head too before I spoke up again.

"Hey… do you tutor in English?" I asked and she blinked a bit surprised before smiling.

"I do" she answered.

"Great, meet you tomorrow at 5?"

"Yeah, I like that" she answered with a smile before waving good bye and walking off.

Looks like I've got a tutor.


	9. Study Date?

Alex P.O.V

I was late.

Panic was just one of the many emotions I was feeling.

"Come on dad!" I mumbled as I hopped on my feet waiting outside the ballet studio. I checked my watch again. It was 5:25. Usually I was okay with dad being late and i am... kind of. It's just today is the day I'm going to tutor Seth or at least what Mandy and Natasha called it: Study date.

Of course it couldn't be a study date- I wasn't studying, I was helping him and was this really a date? I mean we just alone... in the library, as I was helping him learn. Oh geez... they were right... this was a study date.

I started to pace. It was okay- totally okay... There is the possibly, however that Seth thinks I forgot, left and will hate me forever. Oh god... I don't think I can handle Seth hating me- it would be horrible. Why couldn't I've gotten his number? I could of told him I be late!

Where was he?

Please, Please let him be here soon.

* * *

I calculated that I was at least an hour late as I rushed into the library. Swerving through the tall shelves of multiple different books, I searched for Seth. I hope he was still here… but I don't see him anywhere. How hard is to spot an extremely tall teenager who was super cute?

Apparently really hard.

Now I know what people mean by it's hard to spot a cute guy…. Even when hardly no one was here. I felt the bite of slight hopelessness. He was gone… he left… and he's going to hate me.

"I was wondering when you show up" A voice stated making me jump and fall into the bookshelf beside me. I really thought it would fall because of my weight, however thanks to person who had startled me, had grasped me in one arm and the book shelf in the other- everything was A okay.

It makes me wonder exactly how strong the guy was until I saw who it was and all thoughts kind of flew out of my head as I took in who was standing there, holding me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Seth responded straightening me up.

"You're… you're _here_" I mumbled, blinking rapidly as if he would disappear.

"Of course I'm here, I need help in English"

"But… but… I was late"

"An hour and 15 minutes to be exact" he calculated and I blushed in slight embarrassment and opened my mouth to apologize when Seth beat me. "But I waited"

"Why?"

"Cause I knew you come" he responded with a grin and I blushed casting my eyes downward as a smile crept up. "Here come on, I'll show you were I'm stationed"

"Stationed?" I repeated his word choice as he grabbed my hand taking me away.

"Well I might as well be, I have been waiting for a while"

"I'm sorry I'm late" I apologized as we passed by the tables. "But I'm here now" I added as we stopped at a table were Seth's bag pack was located with his pile of summer English homework.

"And I couldn't be any happier"

* * *

"Okay" I stated trying to gasp the fact Seth didn't know a thing about the language he was speaking. "Maybe we should just start at the beginning"

The homework Seth had and that I had done was a grammar packet- so far in the last 30 minutes or so, we have only finished… half the first page. He didn't know where to put anything or do anything! I had thought he was doing well in English… Well he seemed to be, at least… though I didn't have him for any of my classes… okay I misjudged the fact that Seth didn't know a thing about English but in all honesty how I was supposed to tell? He doesn't speak like he doesn't know English.

If anything, it's just the opposite. He speaks perfect English in that deep, soothing voice of his. It was a wonderfully amazing…

"That help" he responded with a nod making me snap out of my thoughts. I inwardly scolded myself. This was not the time to be day-dreaming about Seth- at all. I was supposed to be helping him not thinking about his sexy voice.

God… I just used the term sexy. What am I turning into?

"I'm sorry I'm bad at English"

"Huh?" I asked confused. "I mean, you're not that bad" I shook my head as if that helped my with my claim. I winced. I even heard how bad that lie sounded. "Okay, you're that bad but it's totally okay- no one's perfect, I'm bad at Spanish" I offered some kind of comfort telling him about the only truly irritating thing other than my mom. It can really get my skin; I was just awful at the language. It made so frustrated and my mom wouldn't let me switch because 'college's like it when you're consistent'.

"Speaking of which," he stated. "Do you take 2 languages? When I first ran into you, I picked up your Spanish _and _French textbook."

"Well, I take Spanish" I started off and he nodded. "But my mom wouldn't let me switch so I asked if I can take a French textbook and teach myself because Madam at times talks in French and I was tired of not understanding"

He nodded understanding before I noticed something myself.

"You remembered what you picked up when you first ran into me?" I asked a bit surprised. It was at least a month back, and I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night.

"Well yeah, it's when I met you" I felt the heat rise as per usual as I smiled. That has to be one of the sweetest things ever. Then again- whenever I'm around Seth, I find myself blushing and having my heart melt. He was a sweet guy.

"Well let's get focused on English" I focused in checking the time on a nearby wall clock, 6:34. I would love to keep talking about anything but school, but this is the reason why I'm here and Seth really needs my help- I'm not even sure we'll finish, dad said he was going to pick me up at 7:30 which really means in 'dad language': 8 to 8:30. "My dad is going to be picking me in about an hour or so- so we need to get cracking" I internally winced at my word choice. 'Cracking'? Really? What is wrong with me? You don't use that kind of language around a cute boy! "So, um… Just to see where we are with the whole grammar thing, what symbols do you know how to use?"

"Commas, and periods"

"That's it?"

"That's it" Seth confirmed with a nod.

This was going to take a while.

Seth P.O.V

I wasn't this bad in English. I really wasn't, I mean come on: how was I going to be a junior if I didn't know a thing about the language I speak? I actually maintain a solid b average in that class. But I wanted Alex not only tutor me this time but as well multiple times and the best way for that was to act like I sucked. Badly.

I did feel a nip of guilt, I was lying to her but then I override the guilt because this was a study date after all. And if I continued this up- I'm positive to get even more study dates. Or actually manage to get her on an actual date.

That would be heaven.

"So this is a semi-colon" she stated circling the comma with a period above it. She continued on, but I was vaguely hearing her voice as she marked certain things and explained everything. She really was just too cute, the way her eyebrows curved in a little furrow when she focused and her eyes gleamed in all there seriousness. She was trying her hardest to teach me and I felt worse. She honestly thought that I was this terrible at English and I should have the dignity to listen to her when she's teaching and everything.

But…Alex, herself is _way_ too much of a distraction.

"Seth? Seth?" I blinked as Alex looked at me concerned. "Are you okay? I was calling you for a while"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good"

"Were you listening then?" she asked.

"I couldn't" I admitted. "You're just to pretty"

Her cheeks flushed as she tried to give me a frown but I could see the corners of her mouth curving upward.

"Flattery will get you nowhere if you don't understand this"

"I guess then we're just going to have a couple more study dates"

"Dates?" her voice squeaked as she blinked looking at me. I felt a rise of panic- what if she didn't think it was a study date? If she didn't- I just made a fool of myself in front of my soul mate who might reject me because I might be moving too fast. What did I just do?

"I mean-"

"So they were study dates?" she asked looking at me underneath her lashes. Did I ever mention how much I loved it when she looked at me like that? Cause I do. A lot.

"Well I thought they were" I found myself saying, finding I was unable to lie as she looked at me, especially like that. She smiled looking down before her eyes flickered upward.

"Me too" her voice was soft- almost inaudible but I definitely heard.

My heart fluttered.

"So then, this is our first date?" I asked and she nodded as she moved some hair behind her ear. "Do I get a second?"

"Well…" she trailed off looking at the packet. "You're going to need another date"

"Can I tell you something?" I asked and she blinked curiously before nodding hesitant. I waved my hands, gesturing for her to come closer. She leaned over and I cupped my hands over her ear. "I'm not that bad at English"

Pulling away, I heard her sigh in relief.

"Oh thank goodness" she stated. I felt my eyebrows rise at her reaction. It was not the reaction I was really going for, that's for sure. "I mean, not anything bad or anything, it's totally fine if you were this bad but its really good you can do English well because it's a lot better. I mean- this isn't going all that well, is it?"

"No, you're good" I stated with a laugh. "And don't worry about it; I get at what you're trying to say"

"That's good because of you didn't… I don't know what I would do" she agreed with a laugh of relief. "So then… why did you act like you were so terrible at English?"

"I wanted to get more study dates with you" I confessed. "I was planning to tell you at our 3rd one or so that I wasn't this bad English"

"I'm glad you told me" she responded. "Especially on our 1st one- makes me know what I'm getting myself into"

"And what would you say you're getting yourself into?"

"Hmmm" she hummed in thought. "Getting wrapped up in a guy, who's charming, sweet, and honest"

"Honesty is the best policy" She giggled in agreement.

"Alright then, since were on the whole honest subject" she started off. "Let's make a promise: we'll always be honest with each other- no matter what happens"

"I like that" I agreed.

"So… then…where does this put us?" she asked.

"Here" I stated grabbing her hand and intertwining my hands in her hands. They were soft and incredibly small but they felt just right. "Alex, will you go out with me?"


	10. Rejection, Depression & Regret

3rd P.O.V

To everyone who passed by the blonde haired girl waiting for her dad, they would've have figured she was reading, after all, she did have a book and it was open and lying upon her lap. However if they looked closer, they see that her eyes weren't really focused and she been staring at the same page for at least 20 minutes.

Stating the obvious, Alex had brought the book to read. But as soon as she cracked the book open, the words didn't seem to be flowing together anymore and seem to be floating everywhere but in her mind. It was because it made her think of study 'date' yesterday with Seth and where he asked her out. She still couldn't really believe it, it was as if she were floating on air- if it were a dream. The good part: it wasn't. The bad part… well she didn't really know how to respond to such a confession.

Even though something was flying in the air between the two, she didn't except him to ask her out. And there's the fact she's never really been asked out before, well, in the aspect that she actually wanted to go out with the guy. She was a beginner at all of this and the real reason she never dated before, wasn't because she was too busy or anything… well it part of it- ballet took up most of her life but she never dated because she was scared. Scared to experience something like love- to fall and trust with all your heart and for what? The chance of heartbreak? She never really gave it a chance and neither had she ever wanted too, especially after her parent's divorce. She thought it be that way forever but now…

Now, she wanted to go and be in love, but only if that person she be love in was Seth. She didn't understand how easily she fall into step with him, it was if they were meant to be together and fate with helping the two of them get closer and closer. It was just weird but amazingly wonderful at the same time. However, Alex knew she had to take a step back. Everything was going too fast, she was falling to fast and when you're falling fast, you miss the important things of the relationship.

So Alex had rejected Seth.

It was horrible, she never felt as guilty and depressed in her entire life as her mind constantly yelled at her for passing Seth up. She knew he wouldn't ever talk to her ever again nor will he even glance at her but if thought logically about it: dating was a bad thing, especially at this moment of her life. She needed to focus on school and her ballet. However her logical side also knew that Seth was the nicest guy, sweet, charming, cute and smart- he was perfect and he would understand her needs to accomplish the things in her life and would wait.

However rejecting Seth wasn't even the worst part, it was the reaction after it. Seth looked horrible, upset and as if she had killed his spirit and for all she knew- she could have. She probably had but she painfully knew that Seth would move on, after all it wasn't like they were soul mates or anything.

Besides, he would have to wait at least 3 more weeks before Alex got off her grounding and she knew that wasn't really fair toward him. He should be enjoying his summer, not day dreaming about her, planning their outings and dates. And as well, the only thing she going out with Seth and her was a summer fling. It would come to the heat of the moment and then pass. It was depressing to think about what would of happen if she had agreed and was sure if anyone who heard what happened, they would think she be stupid.

And deep down, she did know she was stupid because she knew she'll never meet a guy as special as Seth.

Shutting her book closed, Alex let out a sigh as she slumped down, looking toward the sky.

Why was she so stupid?

* * *

The perfect word to describe Seth: Depressed.

And the perfect word to describe the pack: Worried. They had never seen the boy like this. All he does is sulk and mope, he would hardly eat a thing and whenever he was on patrol… he just brought everyone down with his thoughts. It was as if someone had killed him. And someone had: his imprint. Everybody was surprised at the news that Alex had rejected Seth and sympathized with him which is the only reason why they didn't yell at him or scold him if he had them.

He was going through what the imprinters had never gone through: the ultimate rejection. His heart was shattered and there was really nothing anyone could do to comfort him or help him through it.

"I wish he eat something" Emily mumbled concerned as she saw the slumped form of Seth.

"Just give him time; I'm sure he'll be back to his idiotic happy self in no time"

"Jared" Kim stated in a frown. "Seth isn't an idiot"

"Well he must be an idiot if he got his imprint to reject him" Paul responded stuffing his face. It was quick and sharp but Emily's wooden spoon came harshly upon Paul's head who growled standing up and easily towering over Emily who hardly look terrified but furious.

"Don't say things like that, can't you see he's in unbearable pain!? What if Rachel had rejected you?"

"But she didn't because she couldn't resist, they never can and the fact that Seth let his imprint resist him just proves that he is an idiot"

"I don't think Seth is really the idiot here" Leah called out before a fight broke out between Emily and Paul. Everybody turned to her. "It's his imprint"

"Don't say that about her" Seth voice rang out and it's been the first whole sentence in a while and everybody turned to him as he was standing, hands clenched and glaring deadly at Leah. "Alex isn't an idiot, she's the smartest person in the world and don't you dare insult her ever again"

With that he stormed out, the door slamming behind him.

"I've never seen him that angry before" Kim worriedly mumbled, Jared wrapping an arm around her waist comforting her.

"I'll go get him" Paul stated standing up, surprising everyone but before anyone can say anything, he went out the door, slamming it behind him. Leah frowned, deep in thought as she tried to figure out what to do with this situation. No matter how she treated Seth or how they acted to one another, he was her little brother and it pained her to see him act in such a way. He wasn't the happy-go lucky guy anymore but brooding and sad. And the more Leah thought about Seth's personality change, the more she realized that he was turning into her and as his older sister, she needed to do something about that.

However all thoughts lead to one conclusion: she needed to go meet Alex officially.

* * *

Paul easily located Seth. His depressing thoughts just reeked the area and there were all filled with the same face, same blonde hair and same blue eyes. Pounding against the ground below, Paul began to make his way toward the boy. Though he had no right to complain, Paul couldn't but feel the irritation of Seth and his obsession of his imprint that rejected him. However even though Paul felt the irritation, he couldn't help but feel bad for the guy- he just got rejected by the love his life, there would be no other one in his life.

'_Hey__,__ pup!__'_

Seth growled, as he glared at Paul. He wasn't in the mood for anything, especially Paul.

'_What do you want?'_Seth's mind barked and even Paul was a bit surprised by his attitude. If anything, he had only heard Seth use it against Leah and never at this angry before. But his surprise was waved off as he looked at Seth's crouching, about to pounce and it was replaced with instant anger. How dare Seth try and attack him.

'_Back down pup'_ Paul growled back and Seth growled but never less stopped crouching but still harshly glared at Paul. _'Good, now listen up- I want to chat'_

Seth's confusion rang clear through his head as he looked at Paul. What could Paul possibly say to make anything better? And if not, is he then here to make everything worse? But why would he want to do that? Seth, even though all his anger and depression, he knew that the pack was suffering under his thoughts as well, bringing the whole pack down, well whoever was on patrol on him.

'_You're imprint rejected you-'_Seth moaned, slumping toward the ground. _'-but that doesn't mean you sit here all upset about it… do you even know why she rejected you?'_

Of course Seth didn't know, he was too… upset, disappointed and surprised to go ahead and ask. It would just make it worse and not to mention, it would be extremely embarrassing for him and not only that, if he were to ask, he was positive it would come out surprised and shocked which would make him look conceited. It's enough that she rejected him, but he didn't want her thinking she rejected him thinking he was a bad guy.

'_Go and find out pup, and then figure out a way to win her over' _

'_What?'_ Seth was confused. Not by the advice, because that was helpful and clear as day but it was the fact that Paul was giving him advice. He knew Paul wasn't a bad guy but he also knew Paul wasn't the type to be so… kind.

'_Don't act so surprised'_ Paul barked at him. _'Besides Rac__hel says I give good advice and thinks I should be giving it out more to the pack' _

Seth felt a moment of clarity. It wasn't because Paul was doing it out of the kindness of his heart but instead was doing it because of his imprint which really just lead to the fact that:The imprintee had the imprinter whipped. But even if Paul was doing because of Rachel, Seth felt a bit better about himself and wasn't in as big as a slump as before, because thanks too Paul (surprisingly), Seth was determined to win Alex over.

* * *

Leah stood in front of the ballet studio. It was the dead of the night, and Leah knew she shouldn't be here, not only because it was dangerous to go out at night but as well, she was going into so much trouble when she's back for sneaking out. Besides it was probably pointless and useless for coming here so late, the ballet studio was already closed.

So she risked all of this for nothing.

Heaving a sigh, Leah turned to leave, however stopped when her ears picked up a thump. Not that any normal person would be able to hear behind the cemented walls and glass doors, but Leah wasn't any normal person and a flutter of hope had arisen in her as she turned back to the doors reaching out.

Someone was in there, and hopefully it would be Alex.

Alex panted slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. She once again ended up staying way passed the ballet studio's hours, she was lucky to have been on the top and as well one of the more trusted figures of the ballet studio. She wouldn't have been given a spared key if that wasn't the case. Her dad had told her 9 o'clock which around the time the ballet studio closed but the time was ticking and leaning more so near 10. She didn't know what was holding her dad up so long, but she was used to it and was grateful for the silence, the space and the practice.

It helped get her mind of things, but not as much as Alex had hoped so. She was still thinking of Seth, and was still in guilt and regret. Covering her eyes from the ceiling lights, Alex concentrated on the music of Mozart or Beethoven or every other classically trained orchestra player she had on her mp3 player. Her mind was on the run, it would stop moving, so much that Alex couldn't even focus on her practice. Raising her arm, she saw the charms hanging over her. It was worse than the time she had lost the charm bracelet.

As the classical music, of whatever artist was playing came to the stop, Alex was sure she heard distinct footsteps. However sounds of violins took the silence's place, leading Alex to sit up quickly, she removed her headphones to make sure she was just no imagining it. After all she was tired and worn-out, her mind could be just playing tricks on her or she could be leaning toward paranoia after practicing so hart. But it wasn't her mind playing tricks or paranoia, it was footsteps and she felt the quicken of her heart as she stood up.

Panicking she wondered what to do, wondering if it were a robber or some sort and scolding herself for not locking the doors to make sure no one would come in. Looking left and looking right, she found no hiding spots but big mirrors that wouldn't help at all. The room was wonderful and great for practice but it sucked if a mass killer was on the loose and they needed to hide out.

The door opened and instantly Alex flinched before the figure came into view as a pretty woman. Tall, tan and black hair chopped short. To Alex she seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't find where she seen the woman before but really all she could do was relax- it wasn't a mass killer, it was just a woman who really shouldn't be here.

"Oh, I'm sorry the ballet studio is closed for the night" Alex stated as the woman looked at her with a scrutinizing glare. Alex unconsciously flinched at the glare, wondering what she had down to deserve the woman's anger but continued on. "Of you like, you can come back tomorrow-"

"Alex, right?" short, and bitter and Alex began to rub her arm, slightly afraid of the woman as her she tried to hide her surprise. How did she know her name? It was then Alex took in the woman's appearance once more, carefully and blinked surprised recognizing her. Suddenly Alex wished it was a mass killer, it be probably be better because Alex finally knew who the woman was: Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister.

Leah instantly knew the girl was Alex. She seen enough of the girl through her brother but in person was always different but she knew for sure: the girl was definitely really pretty. Blonde hair, pulled back into a slick bun as her pale skin glinted in sweat, illuminating under the fluorescent lights as her long lashes (almost as longs as Kim's) framed her big blue eyes. She didn't look stupid even if she was blonde and though she was sweaty, Leah had to grudgingly admit: Alex is a pretty girl. However even then, as the time ticked away, Leah felt a growing anger.

"You're Seth's sister" Alex carefully noted. It was obvious Leah was angry, what for Alex didn't know but she had a feeling that it had to with Seth and maybe for the fact that she rejected him. Whatever it is, Alex knew she had to be careful: Leah looked as if she were a volcano that was going to erupt. "Leah right?"

"Yeah" Leah answered with a short nod.

"And you're here because… I rejected Seth right?" Alex asked and Leah gave another nod confirming and Alex let out a sigh. A sigh for what, she didn't know. Relief? Weariness? Maybe a mixture of both? She was actually a bit surprised by Leah's appearance. She thought that Seth wouldn't be really affected by her rejection after all with his looks he can really get any girl if tried. As well she knew he be upset but not the point where his sister had come 'talk with her' about him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt him"

"His heart is shattered" Leah gritted out and Alex frowned taken aback.

"Really? I knew he be a bit sad about it but not heart broken," Alex mumbled to herself. "Why is he heartbroken anyway? I mean we had thing going but it wasn't anything that wasn't going forever"

Leah felt like pulling her hair. The girl just didn't get it but it wasn't like she should. After all Alex wasn't a wolf, so how would she possibly know about imprinting?

"That's the thing though; it's supposed to go on forever: you're soul mates!" Leah cursed in her mind as she covered her mouth. She let out too much.

Alex blinked a bit surprised about Leah's proclamation before sighing.

"Nothing lasts forever" Alex responded and Leah blinked as Alex looked down sadly. "And I know it was stupid of me to reject Seth, he's an amazing guy, perfect even and I just blew it. I'm going to regret, I will regret it for the rest of my life but trust me: he deserves someone better than me"

'_God, they are soul mates'_Leah thought rolling her eyes. While it might be sentimental and everything, she knew Seth would have said something along the same lines if he were put in her position and because of that, she couldn't help but reminded of her annoying happy-go luck little brother. But even then with the familiarization of her annoying brother, she couldn't help the smile twitching.

However the smile faded as she looked Alex dead in the eyes. Dark chocolate brown met Ocean blue.

"At least call him or something. He's depressed because you rejected him" Leah confessed. "And if you were going to regret it, then don't refuse. What's life if you live in regret?"


	11. Okay

3rd P.O.V

Alex sighed as she lay on her bed. It's been a couple of days since she had rejected Seth and Leah came for a visit and all she could think about was what Leah had said.

"_At least call him or something. He's depressed because you rejected him" Leah confessed. "And if you were going to regret it, then don't refuse. What's life if you live in regret?"_

It just rung in her head, bounding off her thoughts, and distracting her, she couldn't think properly. Turning over, her eyes caught the glint of sliver and she looked at her charm bracelet, the charms sparkling. She sighed sitting up.

_'I wish grandma was here... she could tell what to do about this.' _Alex thought as gripped the sheets under her hand. She didn't know who to turn to for her problems anymore. Her mother was just out of the picture, her dad… while he is a good parent and all- he didn't understand the necessities of a girl and her friends… well their her friends, and only Mandy knew everything, it didn't mean she understood everything.

"Why is life so difficult?" Alex asked out loud as she fell back on her bed.

* * *

Alex nervously fiddled with her hands as she sat behind the receptionist desk. It was her turn to behind the desk and it was almost for her to teach with Madam and Lilly, was late for her to take over and Madam was going to be angry with Alex when she found out that she was late. But it wasn't the fact of an angry Madam…. Okay a little bit- she was nervous about that but she is more nervous about the people about to come.

Claire, Quill and maybe Seth- though she highly doubt it but it didn't help her nerves, she had rejected Seth and if there's anything she didn't like more, was confrontations with anyone. If Seth was a no show, she knew Quill would be on her back and that made her insanely nervous. She didn't know how to react to any of this, it was the first time she been in such a situation and no movie or book could help with this.

"Hey," Alex snapped her head up to see the chocolate brown waves and green eyes of Lilly. "Sorry I'm late,"

"Oh it's nothing" Alex responded standing up. "But I have to hurry and go"

"Right, sorry again" Lilly stated as she took Alex's seat, Alex moved to leave and had just gotten out from behind the desk when a loud, high-pitched voice rang out.

'_Dang'_ she was close, but never less turned and faced Claire who bounced over, hugging Alex tightly.

"Hey Claire" Alex greeted. "Ready for our lesson"

"Yeah, I've been practicing really hard!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's great, but you going to have to hurry and get ready okay?"

"Okay" Claire chimed. "I can get ready all by myself" she declared and marched straight to the dressing room area.

"I'm going to go help" Quill said passing by her quickly and Alex blinked before turning back and see Seth with a white t-shirt and hands in his pockets, standing there. Heart pounding, she looked up to see chocolate brown. She gulped. She wasn't ready to see Seth, not yet- she needed more time to think.

"Hey" Seth greeted, and Alex nodded, trying to force out some kind of vocal sound to erupt.

"H-hi" Alex stammered. Though she can hardly think clearly, she wondered why Seth was here, and why he didn't… hate her.

"I need to talk with you"

"O-oh…W-well…"

"Alex, you need to hurry up or Madam is going to blow a fuse" Lilly reprimanded and Alex felt relief rush through her at Lilly's interruption.

"R-r-right" Alex agreed with a nod. Turning to leave, she was suddenly pulled back by her wrist with a warm, hot experience. Turning back, she met his white t-shirt and she hesitantly looked up, meeting his chocolate eyes.

"Can I talk with you after?" Alex hesitated again before nodding and he sighed relieved letting go. "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Alex agreed, her voice soft as she wondered just happened. Turning she made her way back into the lesson room.

* * *

"Alright, you can do this Alex" Natasha encouraged, rubbing Alex's shoulders as they stood in the lesson room. "Just go talk to him,_ apologize _and get a boyfriend"

"… You're not helping" Alex slapped Natasha's hands away. "Go practice or something"

"Come on, you'll have a love life if this goes right" Natasha exclaimed making Alex shoot her a look. "Right, not helping- I'll just go, good luck"

Alex sighed, trying to relax her beating heart before walking out toward the receptionist area only to see an interesting sight. Well not really interesting, it was more irritating.

It was Lilly, friendly and sweet who was flirting with Seth, her Seth. She twirling a brown strand and batting her eyelashes and it set Alex off in a way she didn't quite understand. It took a moment of her just staring at the 2, Seth kind of awkwardly standing there and Lilly just flirting, but she was jealous which made her back track.

Since when was she so attached to Seth? She rejected him, if he wanted to go off with Lilly, she shouldn't care. Lilly was a nice girl, a good ballet student, one of the best and if she wanted to flirt with Seth, Alex shouldn't care. But she did.

"Oh, Alex" Alex snapped out of her thoughts as she looked toward Seth to be quite relieved as he walked over to her. Lilly had narrowed her eyes but had a forced smile. Obviously she didn't want Alex to appear. Alex smiled back and took a step back much to the confusion and surprise to Seth.

"Hey," Alex greeted. "Let's talk later, I can see your busy and I've got to go home" Alex stated before walking past Seth. Passing by Lilly, she smiled with a wink much to the surprise of said girl who gave a smile back. Opening the door, Alex closed it behind her shivering in the windy and cool air. She forgot her jacket, and to change but she continued on and didn't turn back.

Where to? She had no idea. Could she go home? Maybe, but the time she reached it- her dad would be long gone back at the ballet studio. So she'll just take a walk, come back when Seth is gone and most likely has a date with Lilly.

A pang and as a way to ignore it, she began to quicken her pace, turning into a run and into the park. Her ballet flats pounded against the ground as she felt her heart beat faster. Images passed of Lilly and Seth, flirting and going on there date, sharing their first kiss. Suddenly she fell and her breath left her body. Panting, she tried to calm her racing heart, gain her lost breath as she felt the tears overflow.

Funny how she didn't even realize how close to tears she was, she didn't realize how much she had fallen for Seth in the short time they spent. Leah was right, what was the point of life if you live in regret? A cry erupted and Alex clamped a hand over as she bent over trying to stop. But it took a lot more then she thought because she wasn't suffering from a simple jealous pang or the loss of a summer love but she was suffering of a broken heart.

Feet pounding brought her attention and she blinked startled as she looked up through her bleary tears to see a surprising sight.

"Are you okay?" Seth's voice rang out as he bent down to where she was crouching. Upon seeing her tears he panicked. "Why are you crying? Did a guy come, did you get mugged? Oh I swear-"

"Seth" even through her tears she couldn't help the laugh and he turned back to her. "I'm fine, I just fell" she replied wiping her tears. He looked her dirty tights and slightly dirtied tutu and frowned concerned.

"You didn't get injured did you?" Uncurling her legs, she checked for any injuries finding that she had scraped her knee but nothing extremely serious that couldn't be fixed.

"Just a scraped leg-" Seth was already at her leg, checking over it.

"Are you alright?" gently touching it, she flinched at the pressure as he looked at his finger slightly coated in blood. "Come on, we need to disinfect that"

"Oh, um… okay" she agreed as he helped her up. Standing up, she tried not to apply pressure to her leg with the scrape. It was a minor injury but it didn't mean it hurt any less than any injury and the fact that it was on her legs, it meant that it would cause future problems. The future would most likely relay tomorrow only though. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Seth asked confused.

"I thought you…and Lilly…" Alex frowned. "Aren't you going to go with her?"

"Why would I do that?" His voice was laced with even more confusion as Alex thought about how to answer, realizing that she actually didn't know.

"I don't know" Alex answered just as confused. "Because she's pretty, kind and she didn't reject you"

"You're beautiful, you're generous and it doesn't matter if you rejected me or not, I like you, not Lilly or anybody else"

Alex smiled as she shook her head. Seth was really too good of a person for someone with the likes of her and he deserved someone better and yet he wanted her.

"Thank you"

"Thank you?" Seth repeated confused. "Why are you thanking me?" If anything, Seth thought that Alex should be yelling at him for what he had done. He let her get hurt.

"Just for everything" Alex answered. Seth smiled. "Come on let's go, I need to go disinfect my knee"

Talking a step forward, Seth grinned as an idea brightened his expression. He easily swept Alex up and in his arms in a bridal style lift and she squealed shocked as she clung to Seth surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't walk on that leg" Seth answered as Alex blushed. "Now we should hurry, I could just feel you're goose bumps"

Alex smiled as Seth ran back to the studio.

"Thank you" Alex repeated as she fell back on Seth.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Natasha cried worriedly as she hovered over Alex.

"I'm fine,"

"That's great" Natasha said relieved. "Are you stupid!?"

"What?"

"Are you stupid? What are you thinking of running away like that? In the cold, and you injured your leg! Do you know how close the auditions are coming?"

"It's a scrape, chill" Alex responded hands up. "And besides, if you think this is going to stop me from auditioning- you don't know me at all"

"Hey, I got the ice" Seth stated coming in holding an ice pack.

"I think both of you are over reacting over this" Alex responded as Seth placed the ice pack over her levitated leg. "It's just a scrape- I didn't twist or sprain my ankle or anything"

"Oh wow… I think, I hear someone calling me"

"What? No one is calling-"

"Oh, I'm coming!" Natasha cut of Seth as she rushed out. She grasped the door edge, popping her head back in, giving Seth a look. "I leave you to her"

A beat of silence.

"I'm sorry… about her" Alex apologized with a sigh.

"It's okay" Seth responded with a nervous chuckle. Alex reached over, placing her hand upon his, holding the ice pack.

"Are… are we going to okay?" Seth gave a smile, leaning down and bumping foreheads.

"Of course we are" he responded and Alex smiled as raised her head, their noses touching. Alex felt the pounding of her head and Seth felt his eyes slip close.

"Wait, Mr. Peter-"

So close, they feel each other breaths on their lips when suddenly the door opened. Alex jolted away, quickly standing, however tripping over the chair that was in the way and falling straight into Seth's arms that easily caught her. Alex eyes shot to the door as Natasha stood behind… Alex gulped as she saw Natasha's apologetic look.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him…."

"H-Hi…. D-d-daddy….."


	12. Approval

The car ride was silent as Alex fiddled with her hands. She looked out the corner of her eye at her dad who had a blank face, and totally focused on the road. She had never seen her dad like this, so expressionless and was trying to make sense of what it meant. Anger? worry? Alex was freaking over it.

"Dad" Alex breathed unable to take the silence. "Talk, speak- say something!"

He cast a look at her before shaking his head.

"I'm... I'm just disappointed..."

Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat as she turned her head the window. Her dad has never said anything like that to her before... it was heart-crushing.

It was quiet for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Natasha watched concernedly over Alex who was in the process of doing her stretches. It was obvious there was something on the girl's mind other than the swan lake audition but Natasha couldn't figure it out and Alex was talking about it.

So obviously, it had to do with Seth. The only topic that Alex that never speaks of: boys but in this case, Seth. And being the good friend of Alex, Natasha decided to play it in her own hands.

"Hey Seth" Natasha greeted as Seth rushed in. Pausing in his step, he turned to Natasha.

"Hey" he replied with a short nod. He went to go find Alex when Natasha interrupted him.

"I don't mean to bother you or anything but I was wondering"

"About what?" Seth asked confused.

"What happened with you and Alex that day her dad barged in?" Seth felt the heat rushing up.

"Nothing much, just a moment" he answered shoving his hands in his pocket awkwardly. Natasha raised an eyebrow but didn't act on it as she crossed her arms.

"Well, this moment or whatever" Natasha responded. "It's distracting Alex, and not really in a good way"

"What?" Seth asked confused. "Is she okay?"

"Physically yes, but mentally… well something's messing her up- she's hardly been focused since that day" Natasha answered. "I don't know what it is, but I think it has something to do with you"

Seth didn't get to say another word as the door barged open and in came Quill and Claire.

"I thought I should mention it to you, you're not her boyfriend yet but you seem to care for her a lot and maybe she'll talk to you" Natasha stated before she left.

"Wait-"

"Seth, man I know your excited about coming up here and all but- " Quill paused seeing Seth's concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Seth answered running a hand through his hair. "But I'm going to find out"

* * *

"Hey," Alex chimed happily as she saw Seth. However paused seeing the blank expression lingering on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No" he stated. "Is something the matter of you?"

"What?" Alex asked caught off guard by his serious expression that had guilt shimmering through.

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, why would you think so?" Alex answered confused. Seth felt Natasha's words ringing in his mind as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Am I bothering you when I come here?"

"No…" Alex answered.

"Well am I distracting you?"

"Not in a bad way" Alex answered with a bashful smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Seth what's wrong?" Alex asked confused. "Are you okay? Did you cat die?"

"I don't have a cat" Seth felt the corners of his lips twitch at the random question thrown in but it quickly slipped as he reminded himself why he was talking to her. "And I was talking with Natasha and she told me you've been off since I met your dad" Alex unconsciously flinched at the mention of her dad. Things were really heavy and awkward between the two and it was killing her. She kept things quiet, and prayed if they were, things were get better but it seemed to be the opposite.

"She really knows everything about me" Alex responded as she began to fiddle with her tutu, looking down at her ballet flats. Nothing could be hidden with herself. She sighed trying to think of an response, debating whether to lie but backed out as the truth came out. "I'll admit, I have been a bit off during practice and yes it started when you met my dad"

"Oh…"

"But it's not your fault, at all" Alex reassured. "My dad is just disappointed in me, and it's taking a bigger toll on me"

"Why is he disappointed in you?" Seth asked curiously.

"I don't know" Alex answered with a sigh as she put her hand to her forehead. "But I know he's never been disappointed in me before"

Seeing how upset she was, Seth took initiative, pulling her close into a warm and solid hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" he whispered as Alex clenched his t-shirt in comfort.

* * *

The door swung open, and out came Mr. Peters- Alex's dad. He blinked surprised at the arrival of a tall, tall man who easily towered over him. A twinge of familiarity nipped at him as he stared at the boy. Where had he seen him before?

"Hi, Mr. Peters" Seth greeted and it seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he nodded, heavily confused. Who was this boy? And most importantly what was he doing here?

"Hey there," Mr. Peters greeted back.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater- we met a couple of days ago"

"Oh right, of course" Mr. Peters remembered as he nodded his head again. "Alex isn't here at the moment"

"Oh I know" Seth replied, knowing she most likely is at the ballet studio. "I'm actually here to speak to you"

"Me?" he asked confused as he pointed to himself. "I mean, of course, come on in then"

Holding the door open, Seth took a couple of steps in surveying the nicely furnished condo. Right from where he stood, he could see the edge of a bar on the left and a red coach on the left, before it all went to a view on the glass window.

"Nice place you got here"

"I thought so" He responded with a grin. "Alex, however has many different opinions about this place"

"Like what?"

"I'm too old to have a cool place like this" He answered as Seth shot his eyebrows in surprise. He always knew that Alex would be different at home then when at the ballet studio or with him, but that took him off guard. Who knew the girl could be anywhere sarcastic? Well he was hoping that she was being sarcastic.

"Would you like a drink?" Mr. Peters asked snapping Seth's attention away from himself.

"Um, yeah" Seth agreed. "Water will do fine"

"One water coming up" Mr. Peters stated as he walked behind the bar. "Go ahead and take a seat, after all a friend of Alex's is a friend of mine- especially if he's a boy"

Seth sat down at the red couch, unsure of what to do. When he had planned to come to come here, he didn't know exactly what to expect out of the dad of the girl he was so nearly caught kissing but he certainly wasn't expecting this. Mr. Peter's soon emerged with a cup of some kind of alcohol and a water bottle.

"Hope you don't mind it that way" he stated throwing the water to Seth.

"This way's fine" Seth responded as he easily caught it. Mr. Peters took a seat diagonal from him placing his drink upon the table.

"So, why exactly are you here?" he asked confused. "And with me? I mean I know I'm deviously handsome and everything but I thought you make a better match with my daughter"

"Oh well…" Seth paused. He hadn't really thought of what to say, and more importantly he seemed too unsure to say anything. The longer he stayed with Mr. Peters, the more he saw a very laid-back and cool dad who looked anything but disappointed in his daughter. "I just wanted to ask a question about Alex-"

"Oh, of course" Mr. Peters stated with a nod. "Anything you want- favorite flower? Daisies. Favorite color? Anything pastel. Favorite genre of music? Classical. Favorite animal? Trick question, she loves them all. She loves to sing but in all honestly isn't the best at it and as you must know- dancing is her passion and it always has been-"

"Actually" Seth cut through the list of knowledge of Alex. He honestly wanted to keep on listening, this was all the facts about Alex but this wasn't what he had come for. "I wanted to know why you were disappointed in her"

"Who? Alex?" Mr. Peter asked confused and Seth nodded. "Why would I be disappointed in her?"

"She told me you told her that" Mr. Peters furrowed his eyebrows before it came to him.

"Oh, on the car trip home" he noted and Seth nodded, even though he had no idea what the man was saying. "Oh, well I wasn't disappointed in her"

"You weren't?" Seth asked confused.

"How can I?" Mr. Peters asked. "She's intelligent, talented and my little girl, I can never be disappointed in her"

"But… she thinks you are"

"Well that does explain her sudden silence" Mr. Peters noted in thought.

"So you aren't disappointed in her?"

"No, I was disappointed in the fact that she's growing up so fast" Mr. Peters answered. "I didn't even realize, one blink and I seemed to have missed it all"

"Oh… well I think you should tell her that" Seth advised. "She's was unfocused during rehearsal" Mr. Peters nodded as he took another sip of his drink.

"Wait" Mr. Peters stated realizing something. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just for this"

Seth shrugged taking a sip from his water bottle. Mr. Peters eyed him for a moment before smiling.

"Well it seems that I can rest in ease" Mr. Peters stated leaning back. Seth eyed him confused. What was he talking about? "Tell me Seth, do you plan on asking my daughter out anything soon?"

Seth chocked on the air in surprise.

"Or do you want to keep it a surprise? I mean I know I'm a pretty big blabber mouth" Seth coughed slightly, taking a large swing of his water. "Well answer me man"

"I've… I've already asked her out" he stammered as his chocking subsided. Now it was Mr. Peters to be surprised.

"And she rejected you?" Seth nodded. "That idiot" Mr. Peters sighed as he gave Seth a stern look. "Don't give up on her just yet- she's annoyingly slow but she'll come around if you pester her enough"

"I actually didn't want to keep pester her too much because then I'll feel as if I only got her on a date being she gave into annoyance" Seth stated. "I want her to give in to me because she wants too, not feeling somehow forced into it"

Mr. Peters eyed him a moment as Seth shifted uncomfortable under his stare. Was it right of him to admit something like so openly to the girl of his dreams father?

"Well don't worry then" Mr. Peters stated. "She'll come around soon and if she doesn't, well I'm sorry to say this but her loss"

Seth felt a flutter of his heart at Mr. Peters' words as he finished off the rest of his drink. The father liked him, which was a big accomplishment in his book. Now he didn't have to worry so much about it later on with Alex.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late" Mr. Peters noted as he stood up. "And I've got to go pick up Alex- you've got a ride home?"

"Um, yeah of course" Seth answered as he stood up as well. "Thank you for having me over"

"No," Mr. Peters stated. "Thank you, for being there for my daughter"

They shook a firm handshake before Seth took his leave feeling a bubbly energy of happiness bubbling in him.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart" Mr. Peters greeted as Alex sat next to him.

"Hey dad" she stated, awkwardly as she moved her eyes downward as he began to drive off. He pondered on how to approach the situation.

"You're boyfriend visited me" Mr. Peters blurted out before he can even think about the consequences of saying that.

"Boyfriend?" Alex repeated. "I don't have a boyfriend"

Mr. Peters rolled his eyes.

"That Steve boy" Mr. Peters purposely misused the boy's name, anxiously awaiting for Alex's reaction as they came to a red-light.

"You mean Seth" Alex corrected, a bit of annoyance in her voice. She knew her father was forgetful but he didn't have to forget his name.

"Yeah him, he visited me today" Alex blinked surprised before furrowing her eyebrows.

"What for?"

"He wanted to know why I was so disappointed in you" Alex cast her eyes downward. "And then I told him I wasn't"

"But-"

"But instead I was disappointed that you already grown up and I didn't even notice" Mr. Peters cut off his daughter as he began to drive forward. "I still remember the first time you tried on a tutu- you wore it as a headband, remember"

"Yeah, I remember" Alex smiled softly at the memory. "So you're not disappointed in me?"

"Just in the fact that you're growing up too fast"

"I'll always be you're little girl"

"You better be" Mr. Peters stated as they shared a smile. "Oh, and by the way I approve"

"Approve?" Alex repeated confused. "Of what?"

"Seth Clearwater, he's a good guy" Mr. Peters stated. "Just next time he asks you out- don't reject him"

"Dad!"


End file.
